La Guerra Fantasma
by Kuraigekkido
Summary: En el transcurso de las generaciones, los guerreros han ido modernizando sus modos de batalla. De esta forma las guerras se van sofisticando automáticamente. El mundo ninja está a punto de descubrir un nuevo tipo de guerra o... tal vez no. Naruharem.
1. Chapter 1 -prologo

**Exención de responsabilidad:** no me pertenece Naruto, solo la historia.

 **Resumen:** En el transcurso de las generaciones, los guerreros han ido modernizando sus modos de batalla. De esta forma las guerras se van sofisticando automáticamente. El mundo ninja está a punto de descubrir un nuevo tipo de guerra o... tal vez no. Naruharem.

 **A/N: Algunas cosas antes de continuar, yo acabo de empezar en este sitio. Pero esta idea junto con la de** **Invasión, son ideas que vengo desde mucho tiempo cocinando en mi cabeza, entonces voy a escribir las dos. Ya que ya tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza excepto el final.**

 **Lean este prologo y dejen reviews para ver que opinan.**

 **¡Ahora si chicos, disfruten la historia!**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

En el transcurso del tiempo y generaciones, los guerreros han luchado de distintas formas, con el paso de las épocas estas batallas han sido modernizadas, las guerras se volvieron más sofisticadas, cada vez se descubrían más formas de llevarlas a cabo, diferentes escenarios, armas mejoradas o más efectivas. En la época actual, el mundo ninja, está a punto de presenciar el comienzo de una guerra que tiene la capacidad de acabar con la humanidad sin que esta se dé cuenta, y si lo hace tal vez sería demasiado tarde.

¡CLANCK!

¡CLANCK, CLANCK,….. CLANCK!

Sonidos de metal contra metal, acero contra acero, sangre…..

\- hhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssss….

"BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM"

Los vientos fuertes de la explosión llegaban por todo el lugar. La ubicación, **el desierto**. Una figura pequeña para ser un hombre adulto, con un manto con capucha completamente negro estaba parada frente a una enorme excavación en las arenas del desierto, sosteniendo una lanza de aspecto majestuoso, de color negro y oro, brillaba ante la luz del sol del atardecer. Recogiendo una venda y colocarla en su mano derecha con una calma que estaba fuera de lugar en un lugar como ese, todo estaba completamente cubierto de arena sin ninguna indicación de una salida del desierto.

Una figura bestial en forma de un lobo humanoide con garras de metal salto del agujero y trato de desgarrar a la figura que sostenía la lanza. Reaccionando al ataque, el "Lancer" atrajo la lanza hacia atrás como un hacha, moviéndola a velocidades increíbles mientras la lanza se convertía en una guadaña con la hoja color ébano con una inscripción dorada, su filo de oro hacia que la luz del sol la haga brillar de forma etérea mientras atravesaba a la criatura. La bestia cayó con un lamento de agonía al suelo, dividida en dos, para luego esfumarse en cenizas.

La figura sobreviviente se irguió, bajando la guadaña a su lado. La hoja de la guadaña con la inscripción " _Gekido_ " en kanji se retractó para volver a ser la lanza que era desde el principio. Desenvolviendo la venda que anteriormente había puesto en su mano derecha y cuidadosamente envolverla en la lanza ocultando su majestuoso diseño. La lanza se esfumo en su mano con un halo negro.

Suspirando. La figura dejo caer la capucha que ocultaba su rostro descubriendo un joven de 14 años, de altura un poco encima del promedio, ojos azul eléctrico que rezumaban poder, brillaban incluso con la luz del atardecer. Sus cabellos dorados recogidos hacia atrás con una cola baja dejando un flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, aun así era espigado, pero elegante. El rostro del rubio era angular con piel cremosa y sin imperfecciones, poseía marcas en sus mejillas que apenas se notaban en este momento del día. Era un arma mortal para cualquier kunoichi de 13, 14, 15,16 y quizás de 17 años de edad, sin contar con las menores a esas edades.

Vestido con ropa flexible pero duradera, moldeado a su cuerpo tonificado para un ninja entrenado para la velocidad, aun así su vestimenta tenia distintas tiras de correas y arneses color plata mientras que toda su vestimenta era negra con botas de cuero, apretadas como una segunda piel, por debajo de las rodillas perfectas para el movimiento de combate, con una placa de metal en la curva de sus pies. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba cubierto, los dedos estaban descubiertos excepto por los dedos medios de cada mano, su rostro había sido cubierto por una máscara en blanco hasta que el lobo se la destruyera.

Pasando una mano por su pelo con una mueca al descubrir que tenía arena en su cabeza. Con una sacudida de su cabello para botar los granos de arena y sacudiéndose la túnica al mismo tiempo. Volvió a suspirar por segunda vez mientras caminaba hacia donde sentía las señales que había dejado en el transcurso de la persecución, esta vez el campo de batalla había sido agotador. Había sido perseguido por más de dos kilómetros por una manada de invocaciones lobo cuando intentaba matar a su invocador.

- _tch, que desperdicio de tiempo, es la segunda ves esta semana que me topo con un invocador.-_ hablo con resignación. Levantando las manos al cielo y dejando escapar un gemido por los dolores que le provocaban las costillas donde una bestia le había conectado un golpe. – _AAAuuuhh¡ eso duele.-_ ya era tarde y no podía tardarse más de lo necesario, le tocaría hacer caso omiso de sus lesiones y utilizar el transporte aéreo.

- _Un día más en la vida de Uzumaki Naruto, Ehh.-_ hablo al aire, en voz alta con una sonrisa radiante. Emocionado por volver a la cama y no tener que preocuparse más por la llamada **"** _ **guerra".**_ Empezando a correr a toda velocidad por las dunas del desierto y dando un gran salto activando la técnica de sombras, a mediados de salto un halo tan oscuro que lo ocultaba por completo lo envolvió, la fuerza de la técnica lo impulso a una gran velocidad atreves del cielo naranja acercándose a velocidades aterradoras a las fronteras del desierto directo al país del fuego. Si alguien fuera capaz de verlo solo vería una nube negra que se extendía por 7 metros en el cielo a velocidades de vértigo.

* * *

En una habitación deteriorada en los barrios bajos de Konoha se podía observar a una figura negra entrar por una ventana. Cuando la figura puso un pie en la habitación oscura una serie de sellos brillaron por toda la superficie de la habitación, piso, paredes, muebles e incluso el techo brilló, los sellos de seguridad haciendo su trabajo. La figura entro directo a la habitación que poseía una cama al lado izquierdo del pasillo y cayó completamente noqueado en las sábanas suaves de su preciada cama, esta protesto por el repentino peso de la figura. Sin quitarse la ropa ni el armamento la figura que no podía ser otro más que Uzumaki Naruto paria residente de Konoha y participante de la guerra fantasma. Rango, _**Depredador.**_ Nombre código, _**Kurai Gekido.**_

Mientras el rubio de ojos azules dormía, así como los demás civiles y shinobi que no estaban de turno o misiones se mantenían inconscientes. Otras personas con identidades dobles como las de Naruto, luchaban una guerra que ningún ser que no forme parte de la batalla conoce.

Esta era…

* * *

" _ **La guerra fantasma"**_

La guerra fantasma se inició por un grupo llamado las 5 piedras que descubrieron como traer el poder de _**"las piedras negras"**_ al plano real, otorgando poderes increíbles al que sacrificaba algo a cambio, el problema es que era tan fácil obtener este tipo de poder que los fundadores de las 5 piedras eliminaron toda información de este poder y solo podría ser transmitido por un usuario. Sin embargo las piedras negras eran pura maldad y por esa razón solo aquellos con oscuridad podían obtener el poder. Y así surgieron los cazadores, personas capaces de identificar las perturbaciones de los usuarios de las piedras negras, creándose así la facción opositora hacia los usuarios.

Las piedras negras es un tipo de poder que se obtiene por medio del sacrificio de la persona con la que el usuario tenga lazos. No es necesario que el usuario aprecie a la persona, simplemente la persona tiene que apreciar al usuario. Haciendo este sacrificio obtenían diferentes habilidades de 5 opciones.

La primera, invocación, la capacidad de invocar criaturas de diferentes tipos mientras más poder imbuía a la técnica de invocación más poderosa será la bestia que convocaban.

La segunda, control, la habilidad de poder tomar por completo el control de una persona y su límite de personas que podía controlar era lo poderoso que sea el usuario.

La tercera, rabia. Poder de aumentar sus capacidades brutas a niveles increíbles el único inconveniente es que no se podían pensar con claridad.

Cuarta, Lacerador. La más peligrosa de las habilidades, el usuario ganaba la capacidad de auto regenerarse prácticamente cualquier daño en su cuerpo siempre y cuando su cerebro aun funcione. También tenían la capacidad de la casi inmortalidad. También tenían la habilidad de aumentar su capacidad mental, haciéndolos capaces de aprender más rápido y más astutos. Los más peligrosos usuarios de las piedras negras por la crueldad que despierta en ellos.

Y la última, la quinta habilidad, la capacidad de robar emociones, Vacío. La perdición de los Uchiha. Sin emociones no hay sharingan. El usuario de dicha habilidad contenía la capacidad de alimentarse de emociones para ser más poderoso. Sin mencionar que les podía quitar a sus enemigos la voluntad de luchar o… vivir. Y solo se pueden recuperar las emociones si el usuario muere ya sea natural o por la mano de otro.

Los usuarios de las piedras negras no podían ser clasificados individualmente, pero la facción que se oponía a dichos usuarios los ponía en este orden.

El más débil, usuario de rabia, usuario de invocación, usuario de control, usuario de la muerte, y el más peligroso, usuario lacerador.

Todos los usuarios se hicieron llamar la facción de las 5 piedras.

La facción que se opone, la comunidad de cazadores un grupo de personas capaz de detectar las perturbaciones de energía de los usuarios de las piedras negras. Todos eran independientes, algunos formaban grupos llamados escuadrones luna llena. Son llamados de esa forma porque los escuadrones luna llena solo salían por las noches, ya que esta era una guerra secreta y en el día era difícil ocultarse de ninjas. Los demás que no querían formar parte de escuadrones, podían unirse a gremios, los cuales simplemente eran lugares de pertenencia donde podías encontrar escuadrones, parejas, o alianzas de cazadores y escuadrones.

La comunidad también poseía a los cazadores solitarios, que cazaban a los rangos más débiles, eran los enemigos naturales de los de categoría 1, los Berserker (usuarios de rabia). Los de mayor categoría eran para los escuadrones, parejas o alianzas.

A los cazadores se les categorizaba por rango. Y se les evaluaba de acuerdo a la capacidad de manejar a los de la facción de las 5 piedras.

Si vencías 50 categorías 1 en solitario tenías el rango de cazador ofensivo si vencías 30 categorías 2, (invocador), en solitario subías a rango cazador protector, si vencías 7 categorías 3, (controlador), sería el rango cazador maestro.

Y los últimos, categoría 4, Huecos (usuarios de vacío), tenías que vencer 10 de esta categoría para poder subir de rango a cazador sabio. Y por último tenías que poder vencer a 3 categorías 5, Laceradores, para llegar a rango Depredador.

Todos los usuarios de las piedras negras tenían inconvenientes para poder ser vencidos. Y lograr un rango de Depredador no quiere decir que eras invencible. Había usuarios Laceradores mucho más poderosos, incluso habían Berserker capaces de nivelarse con los Laceradores.

Uzumaki Naruto, cazador solitario y miembro del gremio de cazadores de ojos azules, un grupo de cazadores de ojos del mismo color, una forma de identificarse ante sus enemigos ya que nunca mostrarían su rostro ante los usuarios de las piedras negras. También uno de los 90 cazadores en solitario y parte de la Orden del Basilisko, 7 de los 13 únicos cazadores de rango Depredador en el mundo.

Y el más joven de ellos.

Con todo esto la guerra podría ser demasiado peligrosa para las dos facciones para que salga a la luz. Las 5 piedras no podían permitir que los shinobi normales puedan querer utilizar el poder que ellos se han ganado y si ese no es el caso entonces evitar que los shinobi se unan contra ellos mismos.

Por otra parte los cazadores, no podían permitir que la guerra fantasma se convierta en una guerra abierta, porque si los shinobi más ambiciosos o aquellos shinobi que simplemente querían usar el poder de las piedras negras descubrían el secreto el mundo se desgarraría por la cantidad de poder traído a este plano.

El plano, se refiere a la realidad en la que el mundo existe y el poder de las piedras negras viene de otro plano, que los usuarios llamaron el mundo oscuro. Si una gran cantidad de energía del mundo oscuro es traída al mundo shinobi corría el riesgo de convertirse en otro mundo oscuro.

Por ende el secreto no debe ser divulgado a otros.

La guerra llevándose a cabo desde la época de la guerra de los clanes. Aún no había sido descubierta. Cuando una facción ganaba una batalla, esa misma facción limpiaba el desorden de este modo los shinobi no podían descubrir que una guerra estaba siendo librada.

" _ **Que la guerra comience"**_

* * *

 _ **espero que les guste en esta si me divertí escribiéndola. si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar.**_


	2. Chapter 2 -El secreto

**Exención de responsabilidad:** no me pertenece Naruto, solo la historia.

 **A/N: Antes de continuar, quiero que sepan que mis fics favoritos son aquellos que tengan una buena historia, clara, y si hay escenas lemon no importa, amenos que el fics se base completamente en el lemon, así no me gustan. La idea de hacer esta historia harem fue por una situación en la que me encontré, al parecer, en la vida real, es posible que a una cantidad de asta 5 mujeres o mas se sientan atraídas por un hombre, pero ya sabemos que pasaría si quieres hacer un harem verdad. No se preocupen, estamos en fanfiction así que si se se puede. Jajajaja.**

Por cierto la historia va a seguir el canon, como pregunto morphosis dragon, la única diferencia es que la graduación no es a los doce, sino que a los trece años.

Los estudiantes en su penúltimo año son evaluados y si son aptos para ser ninjas son pasados a su ultimo año donde se les permite realizar misiones rango D.

aun así los gennin siguen haciendo rango D asta que su Jonnin-sensei crea que están listos. Por eso los Exámenes Chunnin llegaran mas rápido.

Y con esto los personajes como Itachi que se graduado temprano a los 7 años en este fic se graduó a los 8, así que esa es la linea de tiempo. En el tiempo actual todas las aldeas ninja también gradúan a sus gennin a los trece, excepto Kiri que todavía esta en guerra en este momento.

Tomen en cuenta que Naruto tenia 13 años en el transcurso de su ultimo año, cumpliendo los 14 el 10 de octubre. La historia inicia en noviembre, así que Naruto ya cumplió los 14 y el año escolar casi termina.

Nota: imaginen que la ropa negra del capitulo anterior tenia alas blancas en su espalda.

 **Lean y dejen reviews para ver que opinan.**

 **¡disfruten la historia!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1. - El secreto.**

El sol brillaba bañando con su resplandor los bosques majestuosos de la tierra del fuego, los aves cantando sus canciones dando vida a las grandes extensiones verdes. En lo profundo del bosque, escondido entre sus hojas se levantaba la mas poderosa de las 5 aldeas ninja, la aldea escondida entre las hojas, Konohagakure no sato.

Los edificios, casas y mercados explotaban en actividad de la mañana.

Por la ventana de una habitación de un edificio deteriorado, una figura se revolvía en la cama tratando de que la luz del sol no le diera directamente al rostro fallando miserablemente, sus cabellos dorados haciendo cosquilla en su cara, arrugando la nariz ante la molestia de no poder seguir durmiendo. La figura se estiro como un felino mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, pasando su mano por su pelo desordenado con sus visión apañada por el sueño, atraves de su visión borrosa tratando de ver alrededor de su habitación, noto algo extraño. Acercando su mano rápidamente frente a su rostro, vio su mano enguantada, su dedo medio resaltando de los demás por ser el único cubierto con tela de su guante.

Se había quedado dormido con su ropa de batalla, había estado demasiado cansado como para molestarse en cambiar, sintiendo dolores al haber dormido con las correas de cuero que poseía su ropa. Levantándose rápidamente, moviéndose frenéticamente por su habitación, acercándose al armario y sacando un mono naranja horrible y voluminoso. No podía mostrar su cuerpo, se supone que su tapadera era la de un idiota desesperado por la atención, su forma de ser ayudo bastante. Las personas siempre lo apuntaban pensando en lo tan desagradable que era, sus hijos al parecer no se querían quedar atrás, no tenia amigos, ninguno de sus compañeros se acercaron a el para sentarse y hacer la pregunta que necesitaban para poder entender y conocerlo, el verdadero el. Su mascara no era perfecta, sabia que al menos dos de sus compañeros sabían que no era un completo idiota, incluso trato de acercarse a ellos, según había averiguado sus padres no se aferraban al odio que toda la aldea se empeñaba en mantener, todo fallo, al parecer uno de ellos era demasiado perezoso para incluso lidiar con alguien como el, el otro le gustaba su propia privacidad, ellos mantuvieron una cierta amistad cómplice, sin mencionar que conocía a su hermano adoptivo, aunque no lo supiera.

Quitándose la ropa de forma frenética congelándose cuando recordó algo. Acababa de recordar que solo necesitaba sellar su ropa, no era necesario quitársela, en la bruma de su sueño lo había olvidado. Dándose una palmada en la frente envío chakra a los sellos ubicados en sus antebrazos, activando un sello de permutación. Su ropa negra se convirtió en un halo negro sin dejar ver su cuerpo, un sello complejo apareció en su antebrazo derecho, expulso un polvo naranja mezclándolo con el halo negro succionándolo y dejar que el polvo naranja reemplazara al negro, el sello brillo en su piel para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro. El polvo naranja se convirtió en un traje igual al mono que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Naruto sonrío, su nariz se arrugo al recordar que tenia que tomar un baño y para eso se tenia que quitar la ropa. Suspiro con resignación mientras tiraba la ropa en su mano hacia la cama, saliendo de la habitación para tomar un baño.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto suspiro entrando a su habitación ya vestido con su mono naranja.

Naruto era un adolescente de 14 años de edad, su rostro angular y la mirada afilada de sus ojos azules eran escondidos por los largos flequillos de su espigado cabello dorado, su cuerpo musculoso, delgado y magro alzándose a 5,2' de altura, construido para la velocidad y fuerza por igual, estirándose parecía una especie de pantera, un depredador. Sus marcas dadas a el por el zorro, dándole un aire salvaje contrastando con su rostro elegante.

Todo esto debía ser escondido para mantener en secreto su participación en una guerra que cobraba vidas sin que nadie lo supiera. Amarro su cabello en una cola baja dejando un poco para cubrir sus ojos. Siempre hacia eso, sus ojos escondían al depredador dentro de el, el que salia por las noches y luchaba una guerra.

- _Realmente necesito ser un poco mas cuidadoso, no puedo permitir que mi cuerpo se gaste tanto y cometer estos errores. No quiero pensar en lo que pasaría si alguien me hubiera visto vestido como un ninja competente.-_ pensó Naruto con una sonrisa, metiendo la ropa que había dejado en la cama en el armario y luego arreglar las sabanas.

No había dormido por tres días, en las dos noches anteriores a ayer tuvo varias persecuciones, en el día tenia que asistir a clases y hacer la vida miserable a los aldeanos. Dormiría en clase si pudiera, créeme, lo intento, pero es imposible con Iruka-sensei respirandote en el cuello, amenos que seas Shikamaru por supuesto.

- _muy bien, veamos que tan tarde llegare hoy a clases.-_ dijo Naruto estirando sus brazos al techo y bajándolos para calentar sus músculos, agachándose para ver la hora en su viejo reloj de alarma. No vio el punto de comprar un nuevo si al fin y al cabo no recibe visitas y menos en su habitación. Observando la hora eran a las 6:57 si se apresuraba llegaría a tiempo, o quizás un poco mas temprano.

Asintiendo en su decisión se metió las sandalias y agarro una mochila de su armario, salio corriendo por el pasillo de su habitación, bajando las escaleras de un solo salto agarro la madera de la baranda cambiando de dirección por inercia yendo a parar en la cocina, abrió el congelador, saco varias frutas colocando una manzana en su boca y metiendo las demás en la mochila, corrió a la puerta principal abriéndola y salir del apartamento, cerrándolo tras el, metió sus llaves en su bolsa del pantalón subiendo la baranda frontal y saltar al techo del edificio de enfrente, empezó a correr a toda velocidad, al menos para un estudiante de academia en su ultimo año. Llegaría un poco mas temprano, espero.

* * *

Iruka Umino era un hombre de 23 años que adoraba su trabajo. La enseñanza era su vida, saber que contribuía al crecimiento de su pueblo, después del ataque donde sus padres habían sido asesinados por el zorro demonio, había hecho la promesa de que las próximas generaciones no tendrían que soportar la perdida, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era enseñar a estos niños la importancia del trabajo duro y en equipo, prepararlos lo mejor que puede para el mundo aya afuera, donde los muros de Konoha ya no los protegían.

Mirando alrededor de su clase a todos sus alumnos, ninguno le prestaba atención al parecer ya no había respeto. Una vena empezaba a formarse en su frente. Respirando hondo en preparación para usar su temida técnica, hablada en leyendas de boca en boca atraves de las extensiones de la academia, tan poderosa que retumbaba por los misteriosos pasillos y aulas del terreno, incluso traspasaba las fronteras a lo desconocido, llegando incluso al tendero que vende en la esquina. Todo ese poder concentrado en una sola aula... asta que...

- _¡YOOOOH!, ¿que tal Iruka-sensei? ¿como has estado?.-_ Naruto acababa de llegar interrumpiendo la técnica. Parado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa dentada mostrando sus blancos dientes, sus ojos cerrados y su mano derecha frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

 __¡NARUTO!, llegas tarde, de nuevo.-_ dijo Iruka con resignación viendoa Naruto. - _¿No pudiste llegar temprano tan siquiera hoy? Mañana es el examen de graduación, sabes.-_ dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura.

- _Ya lo se sensei, pero un lobo me quiso comer anoche, entonces corrí para que no me atrape, corrí tan lejos que me tarde toda la noche para regresar.-_ dijo Naruto contando su gran aventura haciendo gestos de correr sin moverse de su lugar en la puerta.

Poniendo los ojos. - _Naruto deja tus bromas y vete a sentar.-_ Iruka señalo con tono de regaño un asiento vacío junto a una rubia de ojos azules oscuros sin pupila.

- _QUEEEEEE, Iruka-sensei por favor no me haga esto, por que me odia tanto.-_ la chica se levanto de golpe aplastando sus manos en su mesa, su rostro una muestra de horror.

- _A por favor Ino no seas pesada.-_ dijo Naruto acercándose al banco junto a ella, dejándose caer puso sus brazos en la mesa y apoyo su cabeza encima ignorando la diatriba de la rubia.

- _Ino no te odio déjate de tonterías, simplemente es el único lugar por el momento.-_ dijo Iruka cerrando los ojos para no rodar los ojos ante el drama de la ojiazul.

Ino al ver que la batalla estaba perdida se dejo caer, con un puchero en su lugar cruzando las manos. Escuchando una leve risa a su izquierda se giro para ver a un Naruto apoyando su cabeza encima de sus brazos viendo a Iruka-sensei que había empezado a dar una ultima conferencia para el año. Naruto estaba sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban, ocultos por sus largos cabellos rubios, Ino solo podía ver sus sonrisa divertida, eso la confundió. Se sobresalto cuando Naruto giro su rostro, fijando su mirada azul en sus propios ojos. Ella lo miro sorprendida por la expresión de Naruto, su rostro sereno sonriendole con diversión, sus ojos brillaban con placer. Por un momento le gusto Naruto.

* * *

Naruto se divertía por la actitud inocente de Ino Yamanaka una preciosa rubia, de cabellos largos atado en una cola alta dejando un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho, era desarrollada para su edad, se había desarrollado tan bien que muchos de los chicos soñaban con ella, y ella lo sabia, la había visto derretir a tipos como Kiba, solo por el placer de verlos fantasear para luego bajarles los humos con una paliza. Era la chica mas popular de la academia así como una de las mejores kunoichis de su año, si no fuera por su obsesión fatal por Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor de su clase y un completo bastardo.

Cuando Ino se dejo caer en su asiento con un puchero Naruto no pudo resistir mas y dejo escapar un leve risa, sin poder esconder su diversión por mas tiempo siguió mirando a Iruka-sensei sin escuchar nada de lo que decía, sintiendo los ojos de Ino persistentes en su boca que aun no se había dado cuenta que tenia todavía plasmada una sonrisa divertida, decidiendo que hacer giro su rostro para mirarla.

Ino lo miraba con sorpresa, su rostro se coloreo con un leve rosa. Naruto se dio cuenta de que había mostrado su rostro tal como era, maldiciendo con una mueca interna que se mostró en el exterior arruinando su atractivo rostro. El siempre tenia reglas que seguir para ocultar su verdadero ser, una de esas cosas era hacer muecas desagradables cuando otras personas estaban cerca lo suficiente como para notar su mirada embrujada de años de soledad, desesperación, dolor y sufrimiento así como su sabiduría ganada por 5 años de guerra.

Lo peor de todo es que su mascara había resbalado enfrente de un Yamanaka, los maestros de la mente, aquellos que son enseñados a aprender información por medio del lenguaje corporal. El sabia que si ella se interesaba en conocerlo, descubriría mas que solo su verdadero yo.

A todo cazador novato se le ordenaba que aprenda a proteger su mente, ya sea por medios propios o eran llevados a cazadores que puedan hacerlo por ellos. Todos los cazadores empiezan a mostrar signos de ser sensores de energía oscura, procedente de las piedras negras cuando alcanzan su madures mental a los 14 años, **el** era la excepción, por lo que había podido averiguar, el despertó su capacidad sensor cuando sus bobinas de chakra alcanzaron estabilidad, es decir cuando su cuerpo pudo procesar el chakra del zorro por primera vez desencadeno la habilidad. Eso fue hace 5 años, el inconveniente fue que en Konoha solo residen 18 cazadores en la actualidad, y hace 5 años solo habían 7, tres se fueron de Konoha con la excusa de retirarse del servicio shinobi. Ellos peleaban en la guerra fantasma pero sin tener una doble vida, los restantes le eran desconocidos, el único que logro encontrar fue un shinobi llamado Aburame Torune, un guardia de un tipo bélico bastardo con el nombre de Shimura Danzo, líder de una organización secreta sin el consentimiento del Hokage, si no fuera por que seria extraño que un estudiante de academia sea capaz de acabar con su organización sin revelar que era un cazador y por lo tanto a la guerra también, ya lo hubiera eliminado.

En fin, había cometido un error colosal, séptima regla de mi reglamento imaginario, mantente alejado de los Yamanaka, regla violada. Mierda.

Controlando su respiración educo su rostro , recordando que aun miraba a Ino trago saliva. La razón por la que se había divertido al principio, fue exactamente esto, por la razón de salvar a estas personas, personas como Ino, su personalidad era refrescante y si no fuera por que ella esta obsesionada por Sasuke al igual que Sakura, tal vez no le molestara tanto que ella se interese del por que usa una mascara.

* * *

Ino miro a Naruto, sintiendo su mirada fija en su rostro, se había sorprendido cuando el se giro, sintiendo el calor subir por su cuello asta sus mejillas. Nunca pensó que Naruto se mirara así, siempre se lo imagino con ojos de pescado y las mejillas regordetas, pero de cerca y con su sonrisa aun plasmada en su rostro, era, era lindo. Lo observo ponerse nervioso y su cabeza hizo click, estaba pensando que Naruto, el perdedor de su clase y el peor material de novio, era lindo. Inaceptable ella lo había dicho a sus amigas y no se retractaría, las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca con demasiada vehemencia.

- _Que te pasa perdedor, nunca habías visto tanta belleza.-_ dijo con vehemencia en un susurro para que Iruka-sensei no oyera.

 _-Aaah y la vida vuelve a ser normal.-_ pensó Naruto para si. En un arranque del momento dejo salir algo que nunca hubiera echo si lo hubiera meditado.

- _No, por eso quiero memorizar tu rostro.-_ dijo con calma, una sonrisa burlona creció lentamente en su rostro.

Ino se sorprendió de nuevo y las mejillas rosadas volvieron, bufo mientras giraba la cabeza mientras se enterraba en el cuello grueso de su blusa marino. No había anticipado eso, esperaba que se levantara de su asiento y empezara a gritar que era fea y oxigenada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el rostro sereno y burlón parecía darle una especie de atractivo, le convenía bastante. Por dios, nunca pensó que estaría pensando en cosas así acerca del imbécil de Naruto.

Naruto la vio darse la vuelta con un sonrojo, e incluso el se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y la reacción de Ino. Había pensado que ella dijera: ewww que asco, ni se te ocurra pensar en mi perdedor. Eso seria mas Ino. Sintiéndose un poco incomodo por sus palabras se giro en dirección opuesta.

No había pensado en chicas desde que había hecho el tonto por Sakura.

* * *

Desconocido para ellos Haruno Sakura, alguien que antes había tenido el interés de Naruto por casi todo el tiempo que duro la academia, Naruto había desarrollado una atracción hacia Sakura por unos años, había hecho todo para llamar su atención. Ahora Naruto se había rendido de perseguir a alguien que corría km delante de el sin poder alcanzarla. Esta chica había observado el intercambio desde su posición, lo que ella vio fue algo sorprendente una Ino sonrojada y un Naruto sereno hablando con calma y no a gritos. No podía imaginar lo que Naruto dijo para que Ino reaccione así.

Sakura siempre había estado celosa de Ino por casi todo, desde su cabello, cuerpo y confianza asta la habilidad de ser sensual como cada niña quería ser, algo que logro hacer mucho antes que todas, ella no era fea por mas que algunos chicos lo digan pero no se sentía tan bonita como Ino. Y ahora al parecer le había quitado a su mas fiel admirador.

Encogiéndose de hombros, a Sakura no le hacia falta, con Naruto fuera del camino, Sasuke estará mas a su alcance. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Iruka-sensei quien obligo a todos a repasar. La jornada paso sin problemas, Naruto e Ino no se volvieron a hablar en todo el día, y se esforzaban por evitar cruzar mirada.

* * *

Ino parecía que volvía a ser la misma y con su cabeza en orden, noto la extraña doble personalidad de Naruto, por un lado estaba el hiperactivo cabeza hueca, infantil y absolutamente repugnante y grosero. Y por el otro lado el sereno, burlón bromista y atractivo Naruto. Esto ameritaba un poco de investigación.

 _-Ewwww estoy interesada en Naruto_.- Ino pensó con horror. Volviendo su atención a Iruka-sensei que estaba dando unas ultimas palabras para el día. Aburrida de su mente.

- _Como todos saben, el examen final sera difícil, todos aquellos que no logren pasarlo, serán llevados a reserva y formar equipos temporales e intentar de nuevo asta que lo logren, cada seis meses se le dará la oportunidad de convertirse en gennin.-_ dijo Iruka. Luego continuo. _-Sin embargo confío en que todos ustedes tengan la capacidad de convertirse en shinobis certificados al final del día.-_ hablo esta vez mirando a Naruto, quien saludo con la mano.

 _-Ustedes pensarían que después de pasar 6 años aprendiendo a como sobrevivir aya afuera su séptimo año no fue necesario.-_ prosiguió.

 _-Están equivocados, este ultimo año donde se familiarizaron con las misiones de bajo rango, les serán de utilidad en su futuro, tengan cuidado y trabajen duro, están despedidos.-_ termino haciendo un gesto a la puerta. Una estampida de estudiantes corrieron queriendo escapar de la habitación. Naruto se levanto y dejo pasar a Ino, pasando junto a el Ino se dirigió hacia la puerta con los demás a un paso rápido. Naruto levanto una ceja, desconcertado por la actitud de Ino.

Ino había salido del aula con rapidez, se sintió rara con Naruto, estaba siendo el mismo Naruto sereno y atractivo de nuevo y no quería oír su burla en su voz de nuevo. Camino hacia la calle frente a la academia, girando su rostro hacia un columpio viejo, recordó haber visto a Naruto en ese lugar y entonces la golpeo, sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento, eso era. Nadie conocía a Naruto, nunca nadie fue y pregunto algo directamente a el, las personas solo escuchaban los rumores sobre el y lo tomaban como si fuera la verdad absoluta, y ella era una de esas personas. Ella había visto un vislumbre de algo, algo real en un Naruto ficticio. Una mascara.

* * *

Iruka estaba revisando unos papeles para mañana cuando vio entrar a Mizuki por la puerta.

 _-¿A donde has estado en todo el día?-_ Iruka pregunto.

-P _reparando unas cosas para el examen de taijutsu de mañana.-_ Mizuki respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- _¿Todo el día?-_ dijo Iruka con la ceja levantada.

- _No, hubieron algunos alumnos que querían un breve repaso.-_ dijo Mizuki mientras se sentaba y comenzaba atrabajar.

- _¿En serio?, que bien espero que pasen.-_ suspiro Iruka pensando en sus alumnos.

- _No te preocupes, pasaran.-_ dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa falsa, tenia todo planeado para que un estudiante no lo logre y así su plan empezara a rodar. Pero mientras tanto, tenia que hacer este maldito papeleo.

Iruka ya no hablo, solo trabajo en silencio sin notar nada extraño en Mizuki.

* * *

Ino se dirigía hacia su casa, su mente puesta en descubrir si tenia razón sobre Naruto o no. su Padre estaba en casa el sabría algo, sabia por un hecho tácito que Naruto no era apreciado en la aldea pero pensó que eran las mismas razones que ella, ella pensaba que Naruto se había ganado el odio de los aldeanos por sus bromas, pero ella vio sufrimiento en sus ojos. Había visto lo que le atraía tanto hacia Sasuke. Por eso se había sentido tan consiente de ella misma esos ojos azules escondían algo, algo que Sasuke dejaba salir montones. Naruto parecía usar su desagradable personalidad para ocultar eso.

Llegando a su casa jadeando abrió la puerta y se dirigió a mama dejando sus zapatos tirados descuidadamente, ella sabría donde esta Papa. encontrándola en la cocina.

- _Mama sabes donde esta Papa.-_ pregunto inmediatamente mientras cruzaba la puerta de la cocina.

- _Fue a una misión cariño, para que lo necesitas.-_ Yuzuki Yamanaka respondió a su hija, estaba sorprendida por su entrada repentina. Viéndola jadear, su ceño se fruncio con preocupación.

- _No te preocupes ma, solo quería hacerle una pregunta de algo que sucedió en la academia y creo que el es el único que sabe.-_ afirmo Ino para que su madre no le preguntara mas.

 _-En serio, entonces por favor no me asustes así.-_ regaño Yuzuki sin creerle a su hija.

- _Claro, déjamelo a mi, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas.-_ dijo Ino mientras salia de la cocina. Tendría que esperar a Papa si es que quería una fuente confiable de informacion.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki observo con desprecio la puesta de sol desde la montaña Hokage, precisamente desde la cabeza del Nidaime. Realmente odiaba este momento del día cuando la noche y el día superponían, dejando atrás la luz para dar paso a la oscuridad, donde tu sabias que es cuestión de tiempo para que la noche caiga y los perros fueran soltados buscando piedras en el río de la existencia.

Sintiendo como si la oscuridad tragara al mundo, tapándole los ojos al gran secreto que la noche esconde, no permitiéndole ver los fantasmas bajo las sombras. Los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían en el horizonte, dejando un cielo azul que quería echar un ultimo vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta, dando paso a las estrellas en su telón azul marino.

Naruto pensó en simplemente quedarse ahí para que nadie lo encuentre. Una sonrisa. Esos fue lo que lo hizo sacudir la cabeza desechando la idea, eso era todo lo que paso por su mente. Aquella sonrisa de una niña con su sedoso cabello rosa y esmeraldas por ojos, llego desde el fondo de su mente. Un sonrojo. El rostro exasperado de una rubia tratando de esconder de su creciente sonrojo. Soltó una carcajada, a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, riendo con gracia. Sus ánimos se elevaron. Había luchado por tanto tiempo que había olvidado por que aun seguía cazando. Esa sonrisa la que le había obsequiado una linda niña pelirosa en un parque solitario, recordó las palabras olvidadas hace tantos años.

"- _realmente eres un tonto, me dices que soy linda por las cosas que mas odio y si yo te digo que esas marcas se ven lindas no me crees._

 _\- no, no es eso.-_

 _-pues entonces sonríe, mira te enseño.-"_

Después de eso no la volvió a ver, reencontrándose en la academia tiempo después sin recuerdos de el. Había probado de todo por ser alguien cercano a ella. Nunca lo logro. Sus intentos se volvieron cada vez mas extravagantes llegando al punto de incluso declararse como un intento desesperado. No funcionó. No era mas que una molestia para ella.

Sus rechazos por su amor no habían dolido asta que entendió que su rechazo era su respuesta, hace mucho tiempo ella lo había olvidado. Y el, había perdido su razón para luchar. Había estado a la deriva. Asta hoy.

Hoy fue diferente, Ino Yamanaka había despertado algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. El sonrojo, una cosa tan insignificante, pero ahora seria su combustible, río de esa tontería. Las personas sienten. Ino lo demostró al sonrojarse por un marginado, alguien que no esperaría jamas en su existencia, tener ese poder. Hacer sentir a alguien algo inocente y no el desprecio al que estaba acostumbrado, por ser el, y no por provocarlo falsamente. Se sentía... bien.

Se levanto de su posición, observando las luces de la aldea, tan viva e ignorante. Suspiro disfrutando de los vientos helados, activando su sello de permutación, el halo negro y naranja se aferraba por su cuerpo. Su disfraz desapareció, para dejar atrás un traje apretado negro con correas de cuero negro y placas de metal, no dejando ningún área descubierta, botas con protectores metálicos, guantes y gabardina oscura abierta con unas alas blancas en su espalda mostrando sus ropas debajo, además de tener un capo cubriendo sus cabellos dorados. Estos eran los mantos de un guerrero nacido para morir en silencio, bajo el manto de las estrellas y...

" _ **haaaasssssssssssssssiet~, haaaaaaassssssssssssssssiet~,haaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssiet,~**_ **"~** _ **haaaasssssssssssssssiet~, haaaaaaassssssssssssssssiet~,haaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssiet,~**_ **"~** _ **haaaasssssssssssssssiet~, haaaaaaassssssssssssssssiet~,haaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssiet~,haaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssiet~"**_

El mundo soltó los perros.

Siseos se escuchaban de todas las direcciones, ninguno de la dirección de la aldea pero los siseos eran fuertes, cualquier novato abría caído en sus rodillas cubriendo sus oídos , los oídos zumbaban. No los podías detener. Los siseos no se detendrían pronto asta que fueran tratados, el sonido era algo que a los cazadores se les enseñaba desde el principio, ese era el sonido de las piedras negras activándose. Para una persona que acababa de despertar su sexto sentido el sonido es insoportable a menudo desmallandose por el estrés provocado. El había tenido la desgracia de haber permanecido despierto por el tiempo que duro la activación de las piedras cuando activo su sexto sentido a sus 9 años por culpa del zorro.

Según sus cálculos el siseo duraba dependiendo de la cantidad de usuarios cercanos que activaban sus poderes.

- _Eh, que mierda, cuantos malditos usuarios están pensando mandar a pelear.-_ Naruto estaba realmente preocupado. Nunca en los últimos 2 años había tantos usuarios activos en una sola noche. Era preocupante, por la cantidad de tiempo del siseo era imposible saber una cantidad aproximada de usuarios.

Naruto activo un sello en el centro de su frente, un halo blanco salio del sello, formando una mascara blanca. Sus ojos brillaron de poder cuando activo todos los sello de mejoras de velocidad, fuerza y durabilidad. Este día iba a ser una batalla de números, los grandes ataques no podrán ser usados, no quería herir a sus propios compañeros.

Naruto levanto la mirada al cielo, una sonrisa nostálgica bailando en su rostro, sintiendo que su pecho se calentaba. Aquel depredador que había luchado tan ferozmente en el pasado, había regresado. Bajo el capo de su manto sus ojos brillaban azul atraves de su mascara como si dos relámpagos estaban atrapados dentro de sus pupilas.

- _Iras... ¿o te quedaras ahí parado mirando estrellas?.-_ una voz monótona hablo a sus espaldas.

- _Yo siempre voy.-_ respondió Naruto sin voltear a ver quien era su acompañante.

- _He oído que ya no estas en forma, deberías retirarte.-_ escucho de nuevo la misma voz.

- _Y dejar que tu vayas a arruinar los avances que he logrado asta ahora.-_ replico Naruto.

- _Tu decisión, las 5 piedras se alegrara que caigas en combate, Kurai Gekido.-_ dijo la voz sin cambiar su tono.

- _No sabia que te preocupabas por mi, Dokujin o prefieres, Aburame Torune.-_ dijo Naruto dando el nombre a la voz.

- _Q-Que ¿como sabes eso?.-_ cuestiono Torune Aburame, siempre había sido un perfecto shinobi, así fue como Danzo lo eligió en vez de su hermano adoptivo, Shino. El no era una persona mala, por el contrario el se preocupaba mucho por los demás, por eso cuando Danzo llego a su casa para reclutar a Shino en su organización se ofreció en vez de el para evitar que se lleven a Shino. Cuando su sexto sentido se activo a sus 14 años había tomado el nombre de polvo venenoso, Dokujin, una de sus técnicas. Por eso se sorprendió, nunca fue descuidado, siempre protegió su identidad un cazador descubierto ponía en peligro a sus seres queridos. Los usuarios de control eran los encargados de hacer la vida miserable, jugando con las personas que un cazador amaba. El no sabia como Kurai sabia de el, ahora se sentía demasiado expuesto.

- _No te preocupes Dokujin, yo se lo peligroso que es el conocimiento de los nombres verdaderos, llevare el conocimiento a la tumba. Te lo prometo.-_ Naruto dijo mirando hacia atrás con comprensión. Torune vestía ropajes parecidos a el, excepto que la gabardina lo cubría por completo, solo mostrando sus lentes blancos bajo su capo y sus colores eran azul marino con unas alas en su espalda.

- _Protégelo con tu vida, tengo cosas que proteger.-_ Torune dejo de lado su voz monótona por el momento mientras hablaba con un suspiro pesado. Dándose la vuelta corrió hacia el bosque. Los siseos seguían sonando estruendosamente.

Naruto lo vio desaparecer en el bosque, tomándose el tiempo para mirar a la aldea.

El siseo ceso.

Silencio.

Era hora de mover las tropas.

Naruto suspiro con cansancio. Luego. Nada. El monte Hokage estaba desierto, el único testigo de aquellos que van a la guerra.

* * *

Un enorme castillo podía ser visto en lo alto de una colina. Sombras se movían velozmente por los aires a su interior. La luz de la luna llena bañaba el prado alrededor del castillo. Esta era la fortaleza Kabe Shiru ( muro de sellos), la base general de la comunidad de cazadores, creada por la orden del Basilisko.

El interior del castillo era enorme con pasillos y salas, tenia un salón enorme sin ningún mueble y con una sola enorme ventana donde la luz de la luna entraba era tan grande como para albergar a 500 cazadores, con un pequeño escenario donde el líder hablaba, estaba repleto de cazadores, mientras que otros seguían llegando envueltos en nubes oscuras, Kage no tekunikku (la técnica de sombras), era una técnica utilizada por todos los cazadores para movilizarse a los diferentes campos de batalla, fue creada por el Saisho no Rida (primer líder) de los cazadores cuando se unieron por primera vez como un ejercito con ese mismo propósito, sin embargo había cazadores sin chakra que necesitaban a otro para movilizarse. Los cazadores seguían llegando con una buena parte de los cazadores que se quedaron en los pasillos, mientras su sexto sentido hacia el resto.

El Dai Rida (cuarto líder) de la comunidad de cazadores, Masashi Ebara, guerrero del arco, había sido un cazador por 4 décadas y Dai rida por las 2 ultimas, sintiéndose tan fuerte como siempre. Desde que era un joven ninja y ganado su sexto sentido a los 14, siempre quiso ser un líder. Era uno de los muchos cazadores que abandonaron su identidad falsa y luchaban a tiempo completo, moviéndose a los pequeños pueblos de cazadores donde se comercializaban armas comida y trabajo a todos los cazadores que no llevaban doble vida. Era el único líder en hacer eso y era quizás, el mejor de todos ellos.

Miro a sus cazadores, vestidos con ropas de acuerdo a su rango. Rango ofensivo: verde, rango protector: rojo, rango maestro: gris, rango sabio: azul marino, y por ultimo rango depredador: negro. Aquellos que habían obtenido mas de 1 rango o incluso todos ellos, usaban mascaras blancas o cualquier objeto blanco que los identifique excepto las alas blancas. Todos los cazadores que podían usar Kage no tekunikku tenían alas blancas marcadas en sus ropas, mientras que los que no podían, que eran los cazadores que no poseían chakra no tenían alas en sus ropas. El color de las alas no significaba que tuvieran mas de 1 rango.

Ebara vestía ropas negras y alas demostrando su rango depredador con una mascara de halcón dorado para denotar su posición como líder.

- _SILENCIOOO.-_ el eco de su voz se escuchaba por el castillo llegando a cada cazador de la comunidad, obteniendo la atención de los guerreros. 7 sombras llegaron por los aires atravesando la enorme ventana para posicionarse tras su líder, estos eran la orden del Basilisko vestidos de negro, cazadores rango depredador.

- _La guerra se a movido, al parecer esta vez las 5 piedras quieren luchar en las costas, deben tener a ninjas de kiri para utilizar el elemento agua, quiero que todos los cazadores ninja con elemento tierra comiencen a movilizarse a las costas del país, lleguen por diferentes direcciones no quiero que descubran a donde esta nuestra fortaleza. Quiero a todos los cazadores que no poseen chakra y elementos fuego en la retaguardia, no quiero sorpresas. Los demás manténganse alerta puede que también sea una distracción, movilícense en grupos de 10 y respondan con fuerza letal a cualquier ataque. Si necesitamos ayuda aquellos que no estén peleando en un campo de batalla los quiero listos para a apoyarnos si algo sale mal. Yo me moveré con la orden del Basilisko, ESTA SERA UNA BATALLA DECISIVA ASÍ QUE QUIERO SU ENTERA ATENCIÓN EN LA BATALLA, SIN DISTRACCIONES. -_ ordeno inmediatamente con años de practica, comandando sus tropas a la siguiente batalla.

- _SIN DISTRACCIONES.-_ todos los cazadores corearon, las paredes retumbaron ante el estruendoso ruido.

 _-Kurai quiero que tomes a Dokujin y al gremio de ojos azules contigo y los comandes al puente Kannabi, los centinelas detectan demasiada energía oscura entre la frontera de Hi no Kuni y Kusa no Kuni. Necesito que destruyas ese pilar de usuarios y si hay tiempo y estas en condiciones apoya donde seas necesario, cuento contigo.-_ dijo a su maestro de sellos, confiaba en el para este trabajo, había sido su maestro en sellos desde que llego hace tantos años. Era un prodigio, nadie había podido usar los sellos tan libremente como Kurai. Recordó a uzumakis capaz de tales hazañas pero no al nivel del joven depredador. Su nivel de habilidad con sellos mejorando su cuerpo, sentidos y armas lo hacían un temible adversario, eso es excluyendo sus inmensas reservas de chakra y su dominio de la lanza-guadaña. Solo sus estudios lo habían llevado asta donde estaba, sin aprender jutsus, o tener lineas de sangre, para lo único que obtuvo ayuda fue para activar su sexto sentido.

Naruto asintió a su antiguo sensei levantando su mano con su palma abierta hacia el techo, un circulo de sellos horizontales azules se alzaron en el aire sobre su palma, parecían estar hechos de humo solido azul que brillaba, creando un efecto de tres dimensiones, los sellos iluminaban el salón. 48 cazadores de diferentes colores y ojos azules excepto uno, aparecieron en su área cercana utilizando Kage no tekunikku, Torune llego entre ellos siendo el rango mas alto. Cazador sabio.

Naruto observo desactivando el sello de llamado a la llegada de todos, mientras que Ebara daba la señal para partir de inmediato. Masas oscuras llenaron el salón cuando todos los cazadores activaban su técnica, unos cazadores agarraban los hombros de otros que no tenían alas marcadas en sus ropas. Los cazadores salían impulsados a grandes velocidades hacia sus destinos, los vientos fuertes se escuchaban al ser atravesados por sombras negras. Los 6 miembros restantes de la orden del Basilisko partieron entre ellos.

\- _SÍGANME Y MANTENGAN EL RITMO, NOS ESTAMOS YENDO AL PUENTE KANNABI, FRONTERA DEL FUEGO Y HIERBA, A MOVERSE.-_ grito Naruto sobre el ruido de los demás.

- _Si Señor.-_ rugieron en afirmativa los cazadores de ojos azules, Torune simplemente asintió, mientras todos activaban sus propias técnicas, todos salieron despedidos del castillo. Sin dejar rastro de nada.

* * *

En los cielos nocturnos se observaba una enorme nube negra casi invisible en el cielo oscuro dirigiéndose al noroeste del país del fuego. Naruto comandaba esa nube que se dirigía a la batalla. Pronto dos fuerzas chocaran.

Las piezas estaban en el tablero. Era momento de ver quien ganaba la partida.

* * *

 **YYYYYYY ESO ES TODO ESPERO QUE ESTE A LA EXPECTATIVA DEJEN RIVIEWS Y ME DICEN QUE PIENSAN.**


	3. Chapter 3 -Recuerdos

**Exención de responsabilidad:** no me pertenece Naruto, solo la historia.

 **A/N: un pequeño cap para que sepan como Naruto descubrió que era cazador.**

 **¡disfruten la historia!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2. - Recuerdos.**

Un niño rubio de 9 años de edad caminaba sintiendo las miradas que perforaban su cabeza, ignorándolas lo mas que podía, camino por las calles esquivando a los aldeanos que se movilizaban bajo el sol de la tarde. Los ojos azules del niño no pudieron ignorar una hermosa mascara blanca y roja, acercándose al estante donde estaba colgada. El niño observo de cerca la artesanía era parecida a un zorro. No pudiendo resistir el impulso movió su mano para tocarla. El vendedor al verlo tan cerca de su mercancía se acerco furioso, rempujando al niño con toda su fuerza. El niño rodó sobre su cabeza, su espalda tendida en el suelo. Sin embargo el niño no le dio la satisfacción de verlo llorar.

 _-Aléjate de aquí mocoso, estas ahuyentando a los clientes._

 _-Solo quería ver la mascara, viejo.-_ el niño replico con vehemencia ante la brusquedad y desprecio del vendedor. No gustando las palabras del niño el dueño de la tienda cogió la mascara y la lanzo con fuerza en el rostro del niño. _-_ _Entonces cógela y lárgate de aquí._

La mascara impacto, una grieta era visible sobre el agujero derecho de los ojos. Agarrando la mascara frente a el, el niño dejo que una enorme sonrisa zorruna creciera en su rostro, corrió hacia la multitud que miraba el alboroto. Todos se apartaban dejándolo pasar sin importarles lo que sucediera con el niño. Corrió un largo trecho antes de detenerse en los comienzos de la montaña de los Hokage.

Un suspiro tembloroso salio de sus labios dejando que su amplia sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios, bajando su mirada a la mascara que sostenía con sus dos manos, uso su camisa blanca para limpiar un poco de polvo que miro sobre su superficie. Levanto su mirada al cielo, observo que el sol aun proporcionaba luz a la aldea. Empezó a caminar a paso lento cuesta arriba arrastrando sus pies.

Cuando llego hasta la cima puso su mirada en la hermosa puesta de sol. Siempre le había gustado el naranja. Levanto su mano poniendo la mascara en su rostro, imaginando que era un poderoso shinobi anbu.

Un ruido llamo su atención, dándose la vuelta para poder ver que era, solo vio un conejo. Imaginando ser un shinobi en una misión corrió tras el entrando en el bosque persiguiéndolo.

 _-¡No podrás escapar nukenin, soy mas rápido que tu!.-_ grito mientras trataba de atrapar a su presa. Corrió fallando en cada intento, el conejo entro a un agujero en el suelo salvándose por poco de ser atrapado por el niño.

Un poco desilusionado por fallar en atrapar al conejo miro a su alrededor tratando de averiguar a donde se encontraba. Un ruido llamo su atención a una parte oscura por las sombras de la noche que empezaban a absorber al bosque. El miedo empezaba a filtrarse por su cuerpo. Esforzándose por ver y escuchar retrocediendo lentamente ante el silencio.

¡ZASS!

El niño cayo de frente. Se levanto apresuradamente para ver un grupo de 5 shinobi, todos vistiendo chalecos Chunnin. Trago saliva probando la tierra en su boca cuando cayo. Empezó a entrar en pánico, su rostro expresaba todo lo que sentía. Los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían sobre el horizonte, dejando nada mas que oscuridad en la basta tierra del país del fuego.

 _-Que agradable sorpresa, no sabia que los deseos se cumplían.-_ hablo un hombre sin rostro. Acercándose peligrosamente al niño que retrocedía asustado del shinobi haciéndolo sonreír maliciosamente.

 _-Sabes que no lo tienes que matar ¿verdad?-_ dijo otro para que no se le pase la mano.

Los demás se acercaron mas con firmeza listos para sacar sus frustraciones en el niño. El recordatorio todas sus perdidas hace nueve años.

 _-Disfrutare esto, es la primera vez que podre hacerlo sufrir mas que solo lanzarle piedras._

 _-Ah, cierto su cara de 5 años era demasiado joven como para lastimarlo tanto, tienes razón._

Los shinobi sacaron sus armas preparándose para torturar al niño que por ahora estaba casi enterrándose en un árbol que le había impedido seguir retrocediendo. Los hombres estaban a punto de lanzar su primer ataque cuando...

 _ **La noche inicio.**_

 _Aghggggh_ _¡_ _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _¡AAAAAAHHHHH!_

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _¡AAAHHHHHHHH!_

 _¿QUE MIERDA LE PASA?_

 _L_ os atacantes solo podían mirar como el niño se retorcía agarrando su cabeza, cubriendo sus oídos como su estuvieran dañados. Había caído de rodillas para después revolcarse en el suelo. Los 5 shinobi no sabían que hacer, se estaban empezando a preocupar.

 _-Creo que lo rompimos._

Hablo asustado un hombre que empezó a retroceder pensando en las consecuencias de esto, iban a ser ejecutados públicamente.

 _-Si eso es lo que pasa nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros. Déjalo y vámonos sus gritos alertaran a otros._

El shinobi que parecía ser el líder se dio la vuelta y comenzó correr hacia la aldea para no ser descubierto. Los demás empezaron a correr también no queriendo ser culpados por esto.

Un shinobi con el pelo gris y corto hasta los hombros se quedo solo un momento para sonreír satisfecho viendo al niño retorcerse. Su agonía lo hacia sentir vivo. Se dio la vuelta y huyo de la escena dejando a un niño que gritaba desgarradoramente.

Tres minutos después de que los shinobi se fueran el niños no podía soportarlo mas parecía que nunca acabaría su cabeza estaba en gran dolor. Siseos. Siseos se escuchaban demasiado fuertes como para ser normal. No podían ser escuchados por nadie mas que el niño que gritaba en agonía retorciéndose en el suelo.

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAH..._

Silencio.

Cinco minutos de agonía.

El niño estaba tendido con sus brazos y piernas estirados. Su cabeza parecía que nunca había sentido dolor. Solo un recuerdo. La respiración pesada del niño se podía escuchar en el silencio oscuro de aquel grandioso bosque. El niño miraba hacia el cielo, lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer de sus cristalinos ojos. El cielo era hermoso, las estrellas siempre estaban ahí para el. Nunca se fueron. Siseos. Su agonía habían sido siseos que perforaban sus oídos como si el mismo sonido estuviera contaminado, toxico. Nunca había pasado nada como esto, su mente no podía procesar el acontecimiento. Al parecer nadie quiso venir en su ayuda. La noche y la luna lo cuidaban, las horas pasaban. Había estado despierto en su tortura. Cinco minutos, solo cinco. Sus párpados eran demasiado pesados como para estar abiertos, todo estaba oscuro. Oscuro...

* * *

 _-Despierta._

 _-Niño despierta._

El niño abrió los ojos. Una silueta vestida de rojo se alzaba en su visión. Era de noche aun. La silueta ayudo al niño a sentarse y recostarlo en un árbol con cuidado. El niño miro a la persona que lo estaba ayudando. Rojo con una banda blanca en su brazo izquierdo, un capo que cubría y ocultaba su rostro. La figura se levanto caminando para estar frente al niño. Era alto y robusto, si imaginaba un animal pensaría en un toro. Su ropa era un pantalón y camisa sin mangas, una faja con guantes, su camiseta tenia un capo que ocultaba su rostro con la banda blanca que había visto en uno de sus grandes brazos.

 _-¿Por que estas aquí en medio de la noche?_

Pregunto el hombre con una voz profunda pero amable, bajando asta su nivel para poder mirar a los ojos del niño.

 _-Me quede dormido_

el niño respondió en un susurro, pensando que si hablaba demasiado fuerte su cabeza volvería a doler como antes. El hombre reflexiono el tono de la voz del niño.

 _-Nadie te espera en casa ¿verdad?_

El hombre pregunto. Su voz tan suave y comprensiva en el silencio de la noche, poniendo una mano en su hombro para brindar apoyo aun sin conocer al niño.

El niño disfruto de la muestra de afecto que tal vez nunca volvería a tener. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a derramarse. El niño no dijo nada, ni un ruido escapo de sus labios. No hacia falta. El hombre suspiro con pesar.

 _-¿Escuchaste algo antes de dormirte?_

El hombre pregunto. El niño se encogió en el recuerdo. Tenia curiosidad por como este hombre sabia de eso. No estaba aquí. Levanto su mirada sus ojos habían dejado de derramar lágrimas. El niño miro unos ojos marrones en medio de toda esa oscura capucha.

 _-Siseos._

Respondió en voz clara mirando el encogimiento del hombre ante su respuesta. El hombre asintió y se levanto. Miro al cielo por un momento. El niño lo observo desde su posición sin mover un musculo.

 _-Ven conmigo._

La forma repentina de su petición sorprendió al niño. El hombre ofrecía su mano al niño esperando con paciencia. Levantando su mano lentamente, el niño sostuvo la mano grande del hombre. Ayudando a levantarse al niño, el hombre espero a que este listo. El niño asintió para confirmar su acuerdo.

 _-Antes de irnos me puedes llamar Tsuyo (Fuerza)._

Se presento alegremente la masa como un hombre. Arrodillándose, Tsuyo espero a que el niño subiera a su espalda. Un poco vacilante el niño camino a la espalda de Tsuyo, subió y agarro la camisa del hombre.

 _-Soy..._

 _-No lo digas.-_ lo interrumpió.

 _-Los nombres no son para ser conocidos en la oscuridad de la noche._

Hablo Tsuyo con una voz solemne. comenzó a caminar lentamente entre los arboles mientras mantenía sus seis sentidos alerta. No se sabia que podría rondar cerca. Tsuyo empezó a caminar mas rápido, mas rápido, mas rápido, mas, mas, mas. Un desenfoque rojo se movía a velocidades increíbles en la oscuridad, el bosque ignoraba sus transeúntes. La tranquilidad era inquietante. El niño sabia que su percepción acababa de cambiar. Inquietud. La noche ya no era tan pacifica como ayer.

 _-Mi primera regla de mi lista imaginaria: nunca des tu nombre._

Se escucho la voz de Tsuyo bajo el manto de la noche, demostrando que había vida bajo sus estrellas.

* * *

El niño y Tsuyo caminaron a la orilla del mar. Un claro estaba junto a los comienzos de la basta inmensidad del mar. Caminaron justo en el centro del claro. El niño miraba dudoso a todos los lugares alrededor del claro. Tsuyo se agacho sacando un frasco. Sangre. El niño la podía oler, derramando unas pocas gotas corto su propio dedo y dejo gotear justo sobre la del frasco. Un numero increíble de sellos brillaron por todo el lugar, el niño y el hombre se esfumaron. El claro estaba desierto.

 **(Kabe Shiru) fortaleza**

 _-Rida-sama, el novato a llegado._

Una voz se escucho en una enorme sala dentro de un enorme castillo. Un hombre vestido de negro con una armadura voluminosa, un arco de oro se mantenía firmemente en su mano. Una figura imponente, su cabello plateado y largo demostraban experiencia. Y sus ojos celestes contaban historias épicas. Camino lentamente hacia el mensajero. Marchitándose por la presencia intimidante de su líder. El mensajero bajo aun mas su cabeza.

 _-Tráelo ante mi._

* * *

 _._

el niño miro confundido el lugar, estaba en un prado con un enorme castillo de piedra gris sobre una colina en la distancia. Tsuyo agarro su hombro con suavidad, haciéndolo caminar hacia el castillo, Tsuyo saco un pergamino y empezó a escribir mientras caminaban. Moviendo sus pies a un ritmo rápido con el castillo acercándose mas y mas. Tsuyo le había contado lo básico. Los nombres, ropas, la comunidad de cazadores y las 5 piedras. Después de 5 minutos de caminata llegaron frente a las enormes puertas del castillo. Un hombre vestido de verde, abrió las puertas sin decir una palabra camino en el interior. Tsuyo lo siguió junto al niño. Su paso rápido los llevo frente a otra puerta esta mas pequeña pero no menos impresionante que la anterior. El hombre de verde que según Tsuyo era un cazador ofensivo empujo las puertas abriéndolas, dejando ver una sala enorme con un caballero negro y un arco dorado en el centro. Era casi tan grande como Tsuyo, pero aun mas imponente.

 _-Eres joven..._

 _-Demasiado joven_

Hablo con su voz sedosa el imponente caballero. Tsuyo acerco al niño frente al hombre.

 _-Soy Masashi Ebara, líder de la comunidad de cazadores. Cazador depredador y tu nuevo superior._

 _T_ suyo entrego un pergamino y empezó a retroceder, se inclino y abandono la sala. El niño trago. Su mirada puesta en los ojos celestes del imponente hombre.

 _-¿Soy un cazador?_

 _-Tienes el potencial._

Respondió el líder con calma, miro el pergamino leyéndolo rápidamente, suspiro. Arrodillándose frente al niño, poniendo una mano en su hombro de forma reconfortante. El caballero continuo.

 _-Eres demasiado joven aun. Es la primera vez en la historia de los cazadores que alguien tan joven despertó el sexto sentido. Según entiendo tu le dijiste a Tsuyo que el siseo era demasiado insoportable pero aun así no te desmallaste._

El niño asintió.

 _-Eso es algo mas que tienes de inusual hijo, los cazadores siempre despiertan el sexto sentido a los catorce años, antes o después de que los cumplan. Tu eres un caso especial. Despertaste tu sexto sentido 5 años antes, dejándote en medio de una guerra a una edad muy joven mi muchacho._

Dijo Ebara con pesar. Un alma joven que ya había visto demasiado. Esa era una condición que cada cazador cumple para que el sexto sentido tenga la posibilidad de aparecer. Los soldados son elegidos por esas reglas.

 _-Ahora tendrás que aprender a defenderte. Así como nosotros podemos rastrear a los usuarios, ellos también lo pueden hacer. Estas en una guerra que no existe joven. ¿que harás?, luchar o esconderte._

Ebara no era fan de mandar a niños a luchar pero esto tendría que ser hecho. El niño moriría si se dejaba a su suerte. Los cazadores tienen que protegerse entre si. Hay cosas mas grandes en juego como para rechazar la mano de obra. Este joven podría ser la clave para ganar esta guerra. Solo quisiera que fuera cierto.

 _-Luchare._

Respondió la infantil voz de un niño. Listo para seguir sobreviviendo. Tal y como su estilo de vida lo exigía. Ya había vivido 9 años sobreviviendo, también podría intentarlo el resto de su vida.

 _-Seré tu maestro. Y tu seras mi aprendiz. Comenzaremos de inmediato._

 _-Primera lección: como rastrear a los usuarios..._

 _-Segunda lección: un Jonnin esta al nivel de un cazador sabio..._

 _-Tercera lección: el cuerpo físico es tu vital arma en un combate abierto así que tu correrás 100 vueltas esta noche mocoso..._

 _-Cuarta lección: como mantener el secreto..._

 _-MI APRENDIZ NO SERA UN DEBILUCHO SERAS UN MAESTRO DE SELLOS ASÍ TENGA QUE PLASMARTE UN SELLO DE INTELIGENCIA..._

 _-Usa bien esa lanza mocoso..._

 _-Asi no podrás derribar ni a un Berserker..._

 _-MUEVE TU TRASERO NIÑO..._

 _-Mi nombre sera..._

 _ **~Kurai Gekido~**_

 _-Buen nombre furia nocturna ahora..._

 _-MUEVE TU TRASERO KURAI no recuerdo haberte dicho que dejaras de escupir fuego cuando se cumplieran tres horas, vuelve empezar que aun tienes chakra..._

 _._

 **fin del capitulo esto es solo para que no se aburran esperando la acción.**


	4. Chapter 4 -Recuerdos 1

**Exención de responsabilidad:** no me pertenece Naruto, solo la historia.

 **A/N: este cap sera interesante lo prometo. Y no pude evitar darle el gusto a morphosis dragon sobre su pedido así que solo tienes que esperar unos 2 capítulos para ver un poco de** _ **ella.**_

 **Cualquier preguntan háganmela saber.**

 **¡disfruten la historia!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3. - Recuerdos 1**

 **-** _ **Comenzaremos de inmediato.**_

 _-La primera cosa que debes saber mi joven aprendiz, es que todos y cada uno de los cazadores, no importa de donde. Si son shinobi o civiles. Siempre ocultaran sus rostros y nombres, al igual que los usuarios.-_ explico Ebara a su aprendiz. Los dos estaban sentados en las gradas del castillo mirando hacia el prado. La noche era fría y aun joven.

 _-¿Por que?.-_ pregunto el niño con curiosidad.

 _-Veras si alguien descubre la identidad de un cazador quiere decir que los usuarios también pueden.-_ respondió.

 _-¿Que son los usuarios? Y ¿por que están peligroso que te descubran?._

 _-Buenas preguntas joven. Es simple en realidad, como Tsuyo te explico, hay cinco clases de enemigos. Categoría 1 – Berserker, los usuarios de rabia, categoría 2 – invocador, los usuarios de invocación, categoría 3 – controlador , usuarios de control, categoría 4 – Huecos, usuarios de vacío, y por ultimo categoría 5 – Lacerador, usuarios Lacerador. Todos y cada uno tienen su propia dificultad para vencer. Por ejemplo, los Berserker aumentan sus habilidades brutas como fuerza, velocidad, poder, y sentidos, son como animales salvajes cuando usan el poder de la rabia. Esto hace que un usuario civil sea mas fácil de vencer que un usuario shinobi que fue entrenado para ser un asesino desde que tenían tu edad, súmale la potencia que las piedras negras proporcionan lo hacen un temible combatiente. -_ hablo con sabiduría ante la mirada atenta del niño.

 _-El cazador que tiene el rango de cazador ofensivo, los de uniforme verde como Tsuyo te dijo, son aquellos que han luchado 50 Berserker diferentes. Pon atención en esto joven, un cazador ofensivo es aquel que tiene la fuerza bruta para medirse contra un Berserker y debe probarlo 50 veces para que la comunidad lo reconozca como merecedor del rango.-_ continuo mirando directamente a los ojos azules del niño.

 _-Los invocadores son un poco mas difícil de vencer. Ellos son capaces de invocar a bestias casi tan poderosas como un Berserker y dependiendo de su poder así sera la cantidad de invocaciones que pueda lograr sostener, si llaman a una poderosa bestia tal vez no tengan la capacidad para invocar mas o pueden invocar miles de bestias de bajo nivel usando la misma cantidad de poder. Cada cazador que obtiene el rango protector es aquel que es capaz de luchar contra múltiples enemigos, es un requisito para ese rango. Los cazadores protectores tendrán que vencer a 30 invocadores diferentes para poder reclamar el rango. Y como todo cazador, tu debes saber que la debilidad del invocador es el propio invocador así como su inteligencia es la debilidad del Berserker.-_ Ebara dijo levantando su dedo para remarcar los puntos.

El niño trataba de memorizar las palabras que su sensei hablaba con tanta importancia.

 _-Los controladores son aquellos capaces de controlar incluso a un Hokage si el usuario es de gran poder. Son muy peligrosos por ser capaces de formar pequeños ejércitos de shinobi o incluso civiles, pueden controlar animales normales tanto como animales de invocaciones. En el pasado fueron un gran problema para los cazadores, por que se las arreglaron para controlar a un numero enorme de cazadores, algunos de esos cazadores eran de gran poder. El Fuku Rida (segundo líder), el líder de esa época tuvo que matarlos a todos por que no supo como liberarlos del control. No te preocupes el Sado Rida (tercer líder), creo una forma para liberar a los cazadores si ocurriera de nuevo. Ahora los cazadores son obligados a encontrar una forma de proteger sus mentes y si no pueden un cazador es asignado para hacerlo por ellos. En fin aquel cazador que logre rivalizar 7 veces contra un usuario de control se le otorga con el rango maestro, ojo mi joven aprendiz, el requisito indiscutible para ese rango debe ser la estrategia. Un controlador es un maestro de manipulaciones, por eso solo un cazador con la capacidad mental podría vencerlo, de ahí el nombre de cazador maestro.-_ el sabio líder termino su conferencia.

El niño asintió en reconocimiento escuchando mientras Ebara volvía a hablar.

 _-Y eso nos lleva del por que es tan peligroso que alguien descubra tu nombre e identidad. Los controladores serán tu peor pesadilla si saben donde vives, con quien convives, a donde duermes. Tomaran el control de tu vida, de los que amas y los usaran contra ti. Recuérdalo y cuídate de ellos, cuando tengas experiencia y te enfrentes a usuarios de control sera una batalla de juegos mentales para culminar en una pelea contra personas inocentes. Sera una tarea que te agotara emocional y mentalmente._

Ebara sabia que su joven aprendiz tenia un largo camino por recorrer, para que haga solo esto, pero aun así esto era demasiado importante como para no mencionarlo. El niño trago saliva ante las consecuencias de ser descubierto por el enemigo.

 _-Sin embargo ellos no son los mas peligrosos de nuestros enemigos. Los dos últimos tipos de usuarios son aun mas aterradores que los anteriores. Los Huecos, usuarios capaces de quitar toda emoción que tengas sin dejar nada mas que una cascara hueca, pueden incluso hacerte sentir que no hay punto por el cual vivir, morirías por tu propia mano si no te cuidas. Cuando un Hueco muere todas las emociones que haya consumido se liberan y regresan a sus propios dueños, aunque es muy difícil matar a un Hueco. Los cazadores sabios son aquellos que pueden lidiar con este tipo de usuarios, su sabiduría les permite encontrar diferentes maneras para vencerlos. Por lo que se, una practica común entre los cazadores sabios es el uso de marionetas controladas a grandes distancias para matar al usuario. Aquel que elimine a 10 usuarios de vacío, tiene bien ganado su rango de sabio._

El niño estaba realmente impresionado, asta que Ebara volvió a hablar.

 _-Aah, pero de los que te tendrás que cuidar es de los Laceradores. Son tan difíciles de vencer que muchos cazadores huyen de ellos, nadie los culpa son aterradores. Astutos, inteligentes, conocedores de una gran variedad de técnicas shinobi, cuerpos tan resistente como los de un jinchuriki, una crueldad que incluso yo no puedo entender y su única debilidad, su cerebro. Si logras destruir su cerebro lo vences. Pero como nada es tan fácil, además de lo poderosos que son, su inteligencia no es en vano. Protegen sus cabezas con cascos con sellos de resistencia que no son fáciles de hacer. Ahora como tu ya sabes soy un cazador rango Depredador, eso quiere decir que he sido capaz de lidiar con 3 Laceradores en tres diferentes ocasiones y vencerlos. Por supuesto mi pequeño amigo eso paso hace muchos años. ¿algo mas que quieras saber joven?.-_ finalizo su explicación.

 _-Si, ¿por que muestras tu rostro si es tan peligroso?._ La curiosidad era palpable en su tono. Los Laceradores eran de miedo pero la identidad parecía mas importante para el.

 _-Bueno joven, yo perdí todo lo que aprecie en mi aldea ninja en la tercera guerra shinobi. Me retire del servicio shinobi y me dirigí hacia uno de los pequeños pueblos de cazadores, ahí sigo viviendo, peleo a tiempo completo y no me escondo. Cuando me convertí en el líder de todos los cazadores busque un lugar para formar una base, que es esta, esta viejo y deteriorado pero espero que en unos años pueda crear una base perfecta para la comunidad de cazadores.-_ Hablo mirando hacia el castillo.

 _-Pero, ¿si eres tan importante por que te harás cargo de mi?, ¿que tengo de especial?.-_ dijo confundido mirando hacia Ebara.

 _-¡JA!, buena pregunta joven. Veras, tu eres un caso muy raro. Ningún cazador a obtenido su habilidad sensor de energía oscura o sexto sentido tan temprano en su vida. Siempre, y digo_ _ **siempre**_ _lo activan a los catorce años antes o después que los cumplen. Tu lo obtuviste 5 años antes. Eres el novato mas joven en la historia de los cazadores. Otra anomalía es que cuando un cazador "despierta" su sexto sentido y oye por primera vez el siseo, el sonido es solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar un dolor de cabeza, pero como el sexto sentido es como una sonda a gran escala expulsa una gran cantidad de energía, poniendo mucha tensión en el cuerpo haciéndolos desmayarse._

Explico mirando al niño y continuar.

 _Tu por otro lado estuviste_ _ **despierto**_ _por todo el proceso de activación, los siseos eran_ _ **demasiado**_ _fuertes que te causaron agonía_ _ **y**_ _lo activaste 5_ _años_ _ **antes.**_ _Completamente insólito mi joven aprendiz.-_ explico su razonamiento con una sonrisa al final. Recalcando cada cosa que lo convertía en alguien especial, incluso si no había visto aun su talento como cazador.

 _-Entonces, ¿por que me paso esto mucho antes que cuando debería?¿que pasara conmigo?._

Esa era la pregunta que mas le interesaba, la vida ya era mala como para tener que lidiar con esto solo.

 _-Seras entrenado por mi. En un caso normal estarías entrenando bajo tu cazador guardián. Pero haremos una excepción. Y el por que te paso esto no importa de todas formas somos una organización secreta que incluso entre si somos secretos, lo averiguaremos con el tiempo._

El niño asintió, pero tenia otra duda.

 _-¿Mi cazador guardián?_

 _-Si, son aquellos cazadores que son enviados para convertirse en maestros de los novatos. Ellos los entrenan, les informan de lo que yo te he dicho y los llevan al campo a ganar experiencia. Esto ocurre durante dos años, aprendan o no. en tu caso Tsuyo serie tu guardián y maestro, sin embargo el solo sera el que te lleve y te traiga todas las noches para que aprendas de mi. Otro inconveniente que podrías haber tenido hubiera sido aprender a usar tu chakra para luchar contra usuarios ya que Tsuyo no es un ninja._ \- respondió Ebara.

 _-Pero el era muy rápido y nos teletransporto aquí.-_ el niño replico.

 _-Si, lo hizo. Pero el es un cazador protector por ser capaz de luchar contra invocadores con su velocidad y fuerza, sin chakra. Y para venir aquí, el uso un medio creado para todos los cazadores que no poseen chakra._

El niño asintió digiriendo la información con cuidado. Con la mente clara volvió a hablar. _-Entiendo, ¿ahora que haremos sensei?._

Ebara comenzó a levantarse. _-Te dejare con Tsuyo para que te lleve de regreso. Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento real.-_ dijo mientras empezaba a caminar dentro del castillo.

El niño se quedo mirando el prado pensando en este nuevo mundo que se le presentaba y que ya era parte.

* * *

 _-¿Nos vamos pequeño saltamontes?._

Tsuyo llego saliendo del castillo mientras se acercaba al niño sentado en las gradas.

 _-Tsuyo, ¿por que esta tan solo este castillo?._

Pregunto confundido mirando alrededor. Desde que llego solo había visto a Tsuyo, el líder y al cazador ofensivo.

 _-¡Hum!, es por que los cazadores pelean de noche y viven su vida de día. Además este lugar no es la base, el jefe quiere hacerlo la base principal pero este lugar es enorme, se necesita mano de obra pero no hay nadie que tenga la habilidad para fortalecer los muros del castillo._

Hablo Tsuyo mirando hacia el enorme castillo deteriorado y viejo con nostalgia.

 _-¡Cuando crezca yo ayudare al sensei con la fortaleza!.-_ el niño se levanto mientras comenzaba a caminar. Ese sera su primer objetivo para este mundo, su voz rebosante de determinación.

 _-Jajajajaja, buena suerte con eso niño. Necesitaras estudios muy avanzados en Fuinjutsu.-_ comento con una sonrisa divertida al entusiasmo del niño. Tsuyo comenzó a caminar hacia donde habían llegado.

- _Pues entonces seré el mejor, haré cosas impresionantes, créelo.-_ replico con fuerza mientras alcanzaba a Tsuyo.

- _Bueno, si haces que el jefe te enseñe, quizás lo logres en una década.-_ dijo Tsuyo.

 _\- Lo haré en menos tiempo ya lo veras.-_ dijo ofendido el niño como si fuera un gran insulto.

- _Ok ok, espero que lo logres, ojala este vivo cuando lo hagas.-_ hablo con una gran sonrisa en la respuesta del niño.

El niño asintió satisfecho. Caminaron un momento hasta que el niño se volvió a su acompañante.

- _¿Como es ser un cazador?.-_ pregunto.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al gran hombre pero se recupero con rapidez, mirando al cielo mientras hablaba.

 _-Déjame pensar... Ya se, es muy agotador y peligroso. Hay mucho suspenso y batallas, las 5 piedras son unos bastardos. Pero estar en un escuadrón y llevarte bien con tus compañeros es una de las mejores cosas._

 _-¿Escuadrón?.-_ cuestiono ante la respuesta del hombre.

Tsuyo sonrío.

 _-Por supuesto. Nosotros los cazadores nos dividimos de muchas formas como por ejemplo, ninjas y civiles, gremios, escuadrones luna llena y cazadores solitarios.-_ termino con su sonrisa mirando hacia el frente.

 _-¿divididos?_

El niño estaba confundido ladeando la cabeza con inocencia.

Tsuyo pensó en como responder la pregunta hasta que las palabras llegaron.

 _-Pues si, en la comunidad de cazadores hay gremios en diferentes lugares del mundo. Ahí tu puedes pertenecer como una gran familia, encontraras de todo. Hay diferentes tipos de gremios, como los_ _ **elementales**_ _que contienen solo ninjas que pueden usar los elementos, los de_ _ **origen**_ _, unos bastardos arrogantes que piensan que son la realeza entre los cazadores. Si te los encuentras aléjate de ellos. Dicen los rumores de que en su vida "real" son daimyos y miembros de la nobleza, pero nunca se sabe. También están los_ _ **Okami**_ _, ese es el gremio al que pertenezco son buenos tipos y aceptan cualquier tipo de cazador._ pauso mientras recordaba que mas decir.

Después de pensarlo continuo.

 _-Y también están los gremios que poseen muy pocos miembros como los_ _ **Gin**_ _. Son pocos pero son poderosos, te lo digo. Pero en mi opinión los mas cool de los gremios aunque sean pocos y no muy fuertes son los_ _ **Aoishisen no Hanta (Cazadores de ojos azules)**_ _, son bastante geniales, usan armas dobles. Ellos mismos hacen sus propias armas dos en una. Ya quisiera tener yo un martillo que pudiera cambiar a una espada gigante quien no babearía por esa belleza.-_ termino soñadoramente.

 _-Yo, no.-_ susurro para si.

Tsuyo no lo oyó o lo ignoro mientras llegaban al claro donde se teletransportaron.

 _-Ok, llegamos ponte en medio del circulo mientras yo preparo nuestro transporte. Te contare lo de los escuadrones y los cazadores solitarios en otro momento._

* * *

 **~Puente Kannabi -frontera del fuego y hierba~**

 _ **~Actualidad~**_

El puente Kannabi era un esplendoroso puente usado por los ninjas de Iwa en la tercera gran guerra shinobi. Ahora, no era mas que escombros, fue destruido en la misma guerra por el legendario Kiiroi Senko, cuarto Hokage de Konoha, Minato Namikaze.

Las usuarios se mantenían ocupados creando sellos en los dos extremos de lo que quedaba del antiguo puente. Un pequeño ejercito de cien hombres se movía atraves de los bosques a su alrededor cuidando a sus selladores.

Los usuarios eran personas como todas las demás que obtenían los poderes de las piedras negras, la diferencia es que su crueldad era clave para adquirir habilidades.

Un hombre estaba a una distancia viendo el trabajo. Si no fuera por que estaban tratando tratando de hacer una poderosa invocación, que atraería a una de las criaturas mas poderosos en la historia de la guerra. Parecería que era un hermosa muestra del trabajo en equipo. Hombres y mujeres, de todo tipo trabajaban juntos para lograr el objetivo. A diferencia de la comunidad de los cazadores, los shinobi no eran los únicos con capacidades para luchar con energía, también sus civiles lograron usar el poder de las piedras negras. Las 5 piedras era un ejercito completo sin agujeros en sus formaciones.

- _¡Apresúrense!, la noche es joven, los cazadores serán un problema. La batalla costera no los detendrá de enviar un gremio hacia aquí.-_ comando el hombre vestido con túnicas negras, sus bordes estaban desgarrados dándoles a todos los usuarios el aspecto de un espectro. Soichiro Hoshi, el mas poderoso invocador de las 5 piedras gritaba a sus soldados, no podía haber fallos, los usuarios tenían que actuar. Los cazadores no lo sabían pero habían encontrado una forma de traer energía oscura a este plano sin que se desborde.

Los hombres corrían tratando de mantenerse al día con las exigencias de sus lideres.

Había usuarios arrodillados diseñando sellos de gran tamaño en el suelo de lo que quedaba del puente Kannabi. Soichiro, no era un hombre paciente eso lo hacia demasiado peligroso incluso para sus aliados. Camino atraves de los selladores. Invocadores de su escuadrón, uno de los escuadrones mas peligrosos por su tipo de preferencias al traer criaturas a su plano. Todos eran poderosos con un sadismo desmedido.

Su anticipación era tanta que sus pares también eran contagiados por su emoción. Los usuarios reforzaron sus esfuerzos para poder comenzar la ultima fase.

Los usuarios selladores, invocadores con estudios en el arte, se movilizaron en un perímetro de mas de 100 metros creando barreras de aislamiento con el poder de las piedras negras, ni el mas poderoso de los shinobi podría percibir que rodeaba el área sellada. La energía de las piedras negras era completamente diferente del chakra, haciendo así, las mas poderosas barreras de aislamiento del mundo. Solo aquellas como sacerdotisas del país de los demonios serian capaces de eludir fácilmente las barreras, sin embargo los cazadores tenían sus propios especialistas en barreras que otorgaban a la comunidad la capacidad de ingresar a las areas, que cada vez que las dos facciones estaban dentro, se convertían en campos de batalla y por mas grande que sea la escala, el mundo de los shinobi aun seguía ignorante.

* * *

sombras se movían por los cielos nocturnos manteniendo el ritmo constante, el puente estaba cerca solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la batalla comience los ojos azules brillaban en los cielos, preparándose para su misión. Una de las sombras no podía dejar de pensar en la gravedad de esto. Las batallas entre cazadores y usuarios **no** eran a gran escala, normalmente eran combates aislados en diferentes lugares entre shinobi cazadores y shinobi usuarios. Los novatos ganaban experiencia de esa manera, un guardián les era asignados y cuando este luchaba contra los usuarios, el novato ayudaba. Estas batallas eran muy raras, luchar en areas grandes con un numero grande e igual en ambas facciones indicaba que la guerra se estaba moviendo mas rápido. El al igual que muchos cazadores habían luchado noches completas por varios días sin dormir para mantenerse al día con los usuarios. Incluso había tenido que luchar algunas batallas a plena luz del día cuando algún idiota usuario intentaba fortalecerse en el día pensando que los cazadores no responderían.

Miro hacia su líder de escuadrón. Era uno de los depredadores de la orden del Basilisko, el mas joven de todos los depredadores a incluso despertar el sexto sentido, se escuchaban rumores de que su edad era mucho mayor, el sabia que era joven. Residía en Konoha, uno de los 15 cazadores contándolo a el que aun están dentro de las paredes de la aldea. Se decía que antes, el, fue uno de los mas feroces luchadores y que en la actualidad su nivel de pelea no era menos, pero su ferocidad había desaparecido hace tiempo. El ya había estado y ganado su rango maestro cuando fue introducido a Kabe Shiru. Era mas joven que el y ya había sido un cazador por dos años. El había sido tan ignorante y perdido que unas simples palabras de este joven cazador lo habían calmado.

 _ **~Aprenderás... todos fuimos como tu alguna vez~**_

Torune Aburame era miembro del gremio de cazadores Gin, un gremio que valoraba la voluntad. Kurai Gekido tendría que demostrar que valía su rango.

* * *

 **~Costas del país del fuego~**

Los cazadores se movían atraves de los bosques del país del fuego, rodeando de todas las direcciones. Masashi Ebara comandaba a los cazadores, 6 figuras se movían tras el. Hizo señas con sus dos brazos indicando a que se desplegaran, todos los cazadores cambiaron de dirección en silencio. Ebara y la orden del Basilisko reanudaron su viaje. La orden amplio su formación con Ebara en el centro.

El grupo llego a un claro bajo la luz de la luna llena.

- _Llegaron los invitados... justo a tiempo.-_ una voz demente se escucho bajo la sombra de los arboles.

La orden y Ebara estaban parados en un extremo del claro, sus cuerpos tensos para entrar en acción.

Una figura caminaba con lentitud en el claro, vestido igual a como los demás usuarios pero con una mascara blanca con un cuerno en la frente. Sus ojos con sus venas visibles, las pupilas tan pequeñas que parecía que no existían. Su demencia podía ser vista por todos.

- _Bienvenidos, ¡A LA NOCHE!JAJAJAJA.-_ el usuario demente temblaba de emoción mientras extendía sus brazos como dando una grandiosa presentación. Su risa histérica y chillona se podía escuchar por todo el lugar.

- _Hakkyo Shimashita.-_ susurro una Depredador femenina con ropa apretada y lo que parecía ser una falda larga de cuero sobre sus pantalones, su mascara sin adornos mostraban sus ojos rojos con su capucha ocultando su cabello negro.

- _Yo me encargare. Tengo cuentas pendientes con el._

Un hombre con un kimono negro con capucha y una mascara blanca con un solo ojo hablo mientras caminaba frente a los demás cazadores, agachándose y estirando sus manos hacia atrás tres cuchillas en cada mano surgieron con un sonido de metal.

- _Cuidado con el, siempre a sido escurridizo.-_ advirtió Ebara preparándose para moverse cuando inicie la batalla.

- _No se preocupe Ebara-sama, no pienso perder el ojo derecho.-_ respondió el cazador.

- _Pero podrías perder mas que eso, Shinobu.-_ advirtió un compañero cazador con una túnica con capucha y una faja blanca en su cintura. Shinobu hizo una mueca ante eso.

- _Terminaron, ya estoy aburrido sabes.-_ se quejo Hakkyo haciendo un berrinche ante la tardanza.

- _OK... -_ Shinobu ladeo su cabeza y desapareció de la vista con Hakkyo haciéndolo casi al mismo tiempo.

¡CLAAAAAAAAANNCKKK!

choque de metales se escucho como el inicio de la batalla entre los guerreros. Ebara y los depredadores restantes desaparecieron esquivando a los combatientes saltando en los arboles rumbo a la costa.

Los hombres se separaron para luego volver a lanzarse, cuchillas contra garras metálicas se reunieron formando una cacofonía mortal. Hakkyo no era paciente para nada, tomando la oportunidad soltó su poder: **Rabia.**

 _¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

 _ **-Mierda.-**_ Shinobu maldijo alejándose rápidamente de la figura del usuario de rabia, sus músculos crecieron, su cuerpo se encorvo mientras sus ojos negros normales se tornaban completamente negros, un aura negra emanaba de su cuerpo haciéndolo ver como su nombre lo decía, demente.

-¡ _VAS A MORIR MALDITA MOSCA! , ¡ME BAÑARE EN TU SANGRE DE NUEVO!, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!.-_ el usuario estaba desbordante de placer con el poder.

Shinobu se alejo aun mas del Berserker, tratando de mantener la distancia. La criatura hizo una carrera loca hacia el cazador a velocidades casi imposibles de que el las vea. Saltando hacia un lado para evitar ser aplastado ante la fuerza del Berserker que destruyo el suelo donde había estado.

Juntando sus manos comenzando a hacer sellos en rápida sucesión terminando con sus manos en el suelo.

- _Doton: Sando no Jutsu_ _(_ _Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Choque de Montañas)-_ Shinobu grito enviando grandes cantidades de chakra.

Dos pequeñas montañas se levantaron a los lados del Berserker con la intención de aplastarlo entre ellas.

Hakkyo se movió con un rugido a la formación de roca a su izquierda golpeándola con fuerza descomunal, destruyéndola.

Shinobu estaba preparado para algo así. Ya había comenzado de nuevo la técnica de un ángulo diferente, golpeando sus manos en el suelo grito de nuevo.

 _-Doton: Sando no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Choque de Montañas_ )- esta vez las formaciones enormes de roca surgieron con mas rapidez impactandose con fuerza.

Hakkyo había sido atrapado entre las dos rocas.

Shinobu corrió hacia un lado alejándose sabiendo que esto apenas estaba comenzando.

Un sonido estruendoso se escucho cuando la técnica fue cancelada. El Berserker estaba en el centro de las rocas respirando pesadamente con sus manos extendidas. Sus ojos vagaban sin orbita por el esfuerzo de destruir la roca.

 _-¡TE VOY A MATAR!._ -

Shinobu se movió con rapidez cuando Hakkyo se movió en un desenfoque hacia su posición rodando en su espalda se preparo para su siguiente técnica.

El usuario de rabia estaba mas enfadado que antes y su poder seguía aumentando. Su velocidad fue suficiente para que lance un poderoso golpe en la cabeza del cazador mandándolo a volar en el bosque.

Rodando rápidamente para volver a pararse. Su cabeza palpitaba ante el golpe de su oponente.

- _Como **odio** los Berserker.-_ comento mientras se ponía en una posición de defensa. Hakkyo se acercaba rápido hacia el. Shinobu se sorprendió cuando observo al Berserker detenerse y comenzar una secuencia de sellos.

Hakkyo lanzo una gran bola de fuego de proporciones de Madara Uchiha. El cazador comenzó a hacer sellos apresuradamente antes de que el ataque lo alcance.

- _Doton: Moguragakure no Juts_ _u_ _(Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Ocultación como un Topo).-_ pronuncio Shinobu.

La ola de fuego arraso por completo el bosque frente al Berserker. Las llamas calientes se extendían por todo el campo de batalla.

Shinobu salio de la tierra a unos metros detrás de Hakkyo. Había logrado usar la técnica de ocultación bajo tierra justo a tiempo.

Tuvo que suspirar de alivio, esa cosa podía hacer jutsus. Esto iba a ser un dolor en el culo.

Como extrañaba Kumo y los ninjas normales.

* * *

 **fin del cap gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5 -Recuerdos 2

**Exención de responsabilidad:** no me pertenece Naruto, solo la historia.

 **A/N: capitulo de recuerdo si quieres leerlo léelo pero no afectara demasiado la historia.**

 **Cualquier preguntan háganmela saber.**

 **¡disfruten la historia!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4. - Recuerdos 2**

- _¿Por que lloras?_

En un parque solitario una niña pelirosa estaba de rodillas llorando. Levanto su mirada llorosa al escuchar la voz de un niño.

Un niño de pelo rubio y de ojos azules de 5 años al igual que ella estaba justo frente a ella. El niño la miraba con preocupación, el había dejado de llorar hace mucho tiempo ya, pero sabia que los demás si lo hacían. No le gustaba ver llorar a alguien y que nadie haga algo. Eso siempre le paso a el en el pasado.

- _Mi mami nunca viene._

La niña empezó a sollozar mas fuerte en miedo y angustia. Era tarde casi llegaba la noche, los rayos naranjas se esparcían por el parque bañando a los dos niños.

- _Tranquila, yo estoy aquí. No me iré hasta que alguien venga por ti._

El niño se arrodillo frente a la niña poniendo una mano en su hombro, calmandola con su voz suave. La niña pelirosa se calmo dejando de sollozar tanto. Levanto su mirada para ver el azul pasivo de los ojos del rubio.

- _¿Enserio?¿te quedaras conmigo?._

Pregunto tímida ante la sonrisa tranquilizadora del niño.

- _Si_

la respuesta calmo muchísimo a la niña. Se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido rojo. El silencio cómodo entre los niños era tranquilizador. La niña podía sentir la presencia protectora de su acompañante.

El rubio niño se quedo ahí arrodillado frente a ella. Esperando. No hablo, sabia que tal vez no la volvería a ver como a todos los demás niños con los que hablo en el pasado. Una sonrisa triste se formo en el rostro joven del niño.

- _Mi nombre es Sakura._

La voz de la niña hablo en un susurro tímido. El nombre viajo a los oídos del niño, levanto su mirada a los ojos verdes de la niña que lo miraba mordiéndose los labios en nerviosismo.

- _Soy Naruto._

Respondió el niño con una sonrisa pequeña, su voz suave al igual que la niña.

Pasos apresurados se escuchaban por los terrenos. El niño se levanto dándole la mano a la niña para que se levante. La niña sonrío levantándose y dándole las gracias. Comenzó a caminar donde se escucharon los pasos. El niño se quedo parado viéndola caminar a la salida del parque.

Una mujer con pelo rubio entro a los terrenos viendo a su hija que se dirigía hacia ella. Mebuki corrió a su hija abrazándola fuertemente disculpándose por la tardanza. Sus disculpas nunca pararon no dejando que Sakura hablara y contara de aquel joven que la había cuidado mientras no estaba. Sakura miro hacia el parque donde sabia que estaría el niño Naruto. Ya no estaba, como si solo hubiera sido un fantasma que había cumplido su propósito. Sakura se entristeció dejando que su madre la llevara a casa.

* * *

tiempo después en el mismo parque Sakura se encontraba sentada junto a un árbol cerca de donde había conocido al niño rubio Naruto. Nunca le contó a su madre sobre el, no lo creyó necesario.

El niño se volvió a presentar ante ella.

Sakura se alegro de verlo, no era un fantasma era real. Era un buen amigo y la protegía. Eso le gustaba.

Su amistad siguió su curso por varios días y semanas. Hasta un día que el niño nunca olvidaría aunque la niña lo haga.

Siempre estará en sus recuerdos.

* * *

- _Mira que tenemos aquí, la pelo chicle fea._

 _-Si, esa fea frente es enooooorme._

 _-Jajaja mira quiere llorar. Que chillona._

Sakura estaba tratando de sofocar el ruido de los 3 tres niños mayores que la insultaban como casi siempre. Las lágrimas comenzaba a rodar de sus ojos empañando su vista. Cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando a que la dejaran en paz.

- _Hey, dejenla en paz imbéciles._

Sakura levanto la mirada. Esperanza amaneció en sus jóvenes rasgos al ver a su amigo rubio. Naruto estaba de pie al otro lado de los matones con piedras en sus manos. Su cara puesta en una mueca enojada ante los abusadores.

- _¿Y que nos vas a hacer?¿eres un enano?._

Los tres matones comenzaron a caminar hacia el. Una piedra golpeo la cabeza de uno. Naruto había lanzado la primera piedra y en proceso de lanzar la segunda. Los matones huyeron con el que había sido golpeado en la cabeza llorando. Acobardados.

- _¿Estas bien Sakura?.-_ Naruto se acerco a la forma sentada de Sakura arrodillándose exactamente igual a la primera vez.

Sakura asintió limpiando sus ojos. - _Gracias.-_ respondió mirando hacia su amigo.

 _-_ _ **De nada, siempre luchare por ti.**_ _-_ el niño rubio prometió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sakura dejo escapar un sollozo repentinamente recordando los insultos de los niños. Naruto se preocupo al ver esto. - _¿Que te ocurre, estas herida?._

 _-No.-_ negó con la cabeza. - _Es que mi pelo y mi frente son feos.-_ sollozo explicando el problema.

Naruto comprendió a lo que se refería. Sonrío a la niña frente a el.

- _Eso es mentira. Es diferente, si, pero es bonito. Eres linda por eso.-_ declaro con firmeza haciendo que Sakura lo mirara deteniendo sus sollozos.

- _Gracias.-_ dijo tímidamente.

- _Además, es peor que tener estas marcas feas.-_ continuo haciendo a Sakura mirar el rostro del niño.

- _No es cierto se ven lindas.-_ replico.

- _No lo creo._

- _Realmente eres un tonto, me dices que soy linda por las cosas que mas odio y si yo te digo que esas marcas se ven lindas no me crees.-_ Acuso cruzando su pequeños brazos sobre su pecho haciendo un puchero.

 _\- No, no es eso.-_ trato de explicar ante la cara de Sakura agitando sus manos con nerviosismos.

Sakura lo miro severamente fingiendo estar muy enojada. Descruzo sus brazos y dejo caer el acto sonriendo mientras se acercaba al rostro de Naruto.

 _-Pues entonces sonríe, mira te enseño._

Sakura levanto sus manos a las mejillas del rubio haciéndolo mirar la hermosa sonrisa inocente en su propio rostro. Observo esa preciosa sonrisa que nadie nunca le había brindado. Esa sonrisa estaba en ese rostro solo para el y para nadie mas.

El día paso en risas, juegos y bromas.

Esa noche Sakura le contó a su madre de su preciado amigo.

Nunca la volvió a ver de nuevo. Al menos no en tres años.

* * *

- _muy bien mi pequeño aprendiz, antes de comenzar tu entrenamiento físico quiero saber.-_ Ebara se detuvo en medio del prado mirando al niño rubio que se paro frente a el. - _¿Por que lucharas?._

El niño bajo su cabeza tratando de pensar en el por que luchar hasta que un recuerdo. Una sonrisa. Llego a su mente.

" _ **-Pues entonces sonríe, mira te enseño."**_

El niño sonrío ante el recuerdo de su ultimo día con una niña pelirosa.

Levanto la mirada a su sensei. - _Por una sonrisa.-_ declaro cerrando los ojos ante ese preciado recuerdo.

 _ **"siempre luchare por ti."**_

Ebara miro a su aprendiz midiendo su respuesta. El tono serio y la forma tan reverente de sus palabras convencieron al viejo líder de la profundidad de su motivo.

Asintió en acuerdo. Ebara retrocedió del niño dejando espacio entre ellos.

- _Tu entrenamiento sera diferente al de los demás cazadores. Cada cazador aprende las mañas del oficio en su propio territorio. Los guardianes van al lugar de residencia del cazador novato y les enseñan ahí.-_ comenzó en tono serio dejando de lado la conversación anterior.

El niño frente al líder se mantuvo erguido escuchando las palabras de su sensei.

- _Lo normal es que seria preguntarte cuales son las habilidades que tienes, pero como te ves como alguien que acaba de iniciar la academia supongo que no tienes habilidades dignas de mención.-_ reflexiono viendo el asentimiento de su aprendiz.

- _Muy bien quiero que te quites la camisa, te pondré sellos de gravedad. Estos sellos no se usan en personas por la compleja composición y ramificaciones en el diseño del sello. Pero no te preocupes yo no soy uno de los mejores maestros de sellos, pero no hay nadie que pueda igualar mi perfecta habilidad en la escritura de sellos. Sera pan comido._

Explico mientras el niño se quitaba la camisa sin protestar y se ponía nervioso al escuchar lo que pensaba hacer. Ebara desello pincel y tinta comenzando con el intrincado y complejo sello.

- _Sabes he oído que el cuarto Hokage intento esto en el mismo. Paso una semana en el hospital y su esposa tuvo que trabajar por una semana usando su habilidad Fuinjutsu superior a la de su esposo para arreglar lo que había hecho. Después de eso lo mando de nuevo al hospital por intentar algo tan peligroso jajaja.-_ Ebara soltó una carcajada deteniéndose un momento en su trabajo mientras terminaba de contar lo que sus espías había logrado averiguar.

- _No me pasara nada ¿Verdad?.-_ pregunto el niño imaginando las cosas horribles que le podrían pasar.

- _Na, no lo creo.-_ respondió sin darle importancia. Preocupando aun mas al niños ante la forma informal de su sensei.

Sacudiendo la cabeza el niño cuestiono algo que estaba en su cabeza. Giro su rostro a su maestro que había empezado a trabajar en el sello en su espalda de nuevo.

- _¿Conocías al cuarto Hokage y a su esposa?.-_ dijo con curiosidad.

- _No. los cazadores tienen distintas funciones. Están los centinelas, aquellos ninjas sensores que pueden combinar su habilidad con el sexto sentido para poder saber donde las 5 piedras atacaran. También son los encargados de velar por las personas que despiertan el sexto sentido. Así fue como te encontramos ayer. Los centinelas también pueden saber si un cazador esta vivo o no, no me preguntes como eso si no lo se. También la mayoría de los civiles que despiertan el sexto sentido son centinelas. El sexto sentido de los civiles es mas avanzado que el de los ninjas. Los ninjas han desarrollado su chakra y eso evita que el sexto sentido se desarrolle mas. Los civiles al no haber desarrollado su chakra permite que el sexto sentido se desarrolle a escalas mucho mayores. Así que no hay escases de centinelas.-_ explico Ebara mientras comenzaba su cuarto sello de gravedad.

El niño trataba de memorizar todo lo que salia de la boca de su sensei.

-Están _los guardianes que son aquellos cazadores que quieren tener un aprendiz como tu. En fin ya sabes la función de ellos. Luego tenemos a los comerciantes, cazadores que prefieren abastecernos de armas y comida si es necesario. Por supuesto ellos también luchan pero los cuidamos bastante. Y los mas importantes cazadores son los médicos, ya sea civil o ninja. Después vienen los espías aquellos que reportan cosas que suceden alrededor del mundo para poder movernos con facilidad y no tener problemas. Todos los cazadores somos espías, si queremos informar de algo lo hacemos y ya. Somos los perfectos espías, confiables, expertos y sombras de las mismas sombras._

Ebara ya había terminado los sellos de la espalda, brazos, cuello y pecho. Ahora había ordenado al niño que se sentara para poder colocar sellos en los pies.

El niño obedeció prestando atención a la información.

Comenzando a trabajar Ebara continuo.

- _Y eso nos lleva aquí. El cazador líder al que todos informan y comanda la facción de la comunidad de cazadores. Yo soy el que decide casi todo dependiendo el nivel de importancia y si es necesario. Pero también están ustedes los novatos, aquellos que están bajo el ala de los cazadores guardianes hasta que cumplan dos años en formación. Incluso pueden haber hasta 5 novatos bajo el mismo guardián si los puede manejar.-_ finalizo su explicación enviando chakra en el sello final creado en la frente de su aprendiz.

El niño sintió el peso de su cuerpo aumentar por diez. No podía moverse.

- _Bien, ya esta hecho, comienza a correr hasta que te desmayes.-_ declaro alegremente mientras levantaba al niño bajo los brazos. Poniéndolo de pie y mirándolo mientras sus piernas se estremecieron ante el peso de su propio cuerpo.

-Empieza _, vamos.-_ animo alegremente Ebara.

- _Esto es una locura.-_ se quejo el niño mientras comenzaba a caminar por el prado.

- _Ya te fije mi joven aprendiz. Corre hasta que te desmayes.-_ ordeno Ebara con una sonrisa viendo el trote ligero del joven cazador.

El niño corrió toda la noche casi llegando al alba. Nunca se desmayo.

Los pesos aumentaron al día siguiente. Ebara siguió dando información mientras el niño trabajaba.

Las semanas pasaban hasta que a los sellos de gravedad se les unió un arma.

* * *

- _¿Por que quieres aprender Fuinjutsu?._

Ebara estaba mirando a su aprendiz mientras corría a toda velocidad alrededor del campo frente al castillo. Una lanza giraba sobre su cabeza para luego cambiarla de posición sin dejar de girarla. Llegando a unos obstáculos salto sin dejar de mover la lanza. Una enorme pared de roca estaba frente a el. Lanzo la lanza sembrándola en la pared. Salto poniendo sus manos en la lanza y dejo escapar una gran cantidad de aire de su boca al suelo elevándolo sobre la roca con su lanza en su mano. Volviéndola a girar mientras caía amortiguando la caída. El sudor caía a chorros de su frente. Había estado así por mas de 15 horas sin parar.

Después del primer entrenamiento se descubrió que tenia una gran resistencia pudiendo seguir sin parar aumentando su tasa de aprendizaje.

Hace 5 semanas había comenzado su entrenamiento físico. Hace 2 semanas había comenzado con su entrenamiento con la lanza y hace 1 semana había comenzado su entrenamiento de ninjutsu.

- _Quiero ser el mejor maestro de sellos. Quiero hacer una diferencia en este mundo. Quiero que mis compañeros no mueran si van a estar junto a mi. Dijiste que un maestro de sellos podía hacer cosas que protegerían a los demás sin que el este ahí. Quiero hacerlo y lo haré. Enséñeme sensei.-_ respondió el niño inclinado frente a su maestro.

- _¿Que tan bueno eres en los kanjis?._ Dijo sonriendo el viejo líder.

El niño se encogió ante eso.

 _-_ _ **Muy**_ _malo._

* * *

Tsuyo caminaba con el aprendiz de cazador vestido de marrón como todos los novatos, una capucha cubría sus rasgos. Los dos caminaron hacia el gremio que había elegido pertenecer. _**Aoishisen no Hanta**_ _._ Su requisito principal ya lo cumplía. Sus ojos azules miraban el hogar de los ojos azules. Era acogedor, pequeño y cómodo. Era como una sala de estar gigantesca. Tsuyo llevo al niño frente a un grupo de cazadores sentados en unos sofás marrones.

- _He, Tsuyo, a que debemos tu visita.-_ un cazador vestido de la forma estereotipada de los ninjas de color rojo igual que Tsuyo, solo mostrando sus ojos azules.

 _-Aquí traía a un ojos azules, si es que están interesados.-_ respondió ociosamente.

- _Ha, es el joven cazador del que todos están hablando. No veo por que no, de todas formas este grupo es solo para pasar el rato. Adelante, ¿ya tiene un alias?.-_ finalizo con una pregunta.

- _Aun no pero lo tendrá pronto por ahora llámenlo novato.-_ hablo Tsuyo solucionando el problema.

- _Entonces bienvenido al gremio de cazadores de ojos azules.-_ hablo el mismo cazador abriendo sus manos en bienvenida. Los demás cazadores asintieron en aprecio. Eran pocos y no les hacia daño que se unan mas cazadores.

- _Gracias, espero conocerlos a todos.-_ dijo el joven cazador mirando a su alrededor.

- _No te preocupes aquí no hay prisa. Por cierto soy Calan.-_ replico acercándose al joven.

Una minifiesta exploto en bienvenida de su nuevo miembro, al menos hasta que hubo una alerta de usuarios. Todos corrieron a la batalla con el niño yendo justo detrás con Tsuyo quien le enseñaría el arte de la guerra en esta noche.

* * *

- _Robaste la técnica de clones._

La voz Ebara pregunto a su aprendiz. Había decidido que su aprendiz se embarcara en la búsqueda de la técnica de clones de sombra. Su aprendizaje seria beneficioso para el.

- _Si sensei. Lo he aprendido y listo para usarse._

 _-¿Cuantos puedes hacer?.-_ pregunto mientras caminaba a fuera del castillo.

- _Mas de cien.-_ respondió el niño poniéndose al día con su sensei.

- _Comencemos entonces, mueve tu trasero niño has 100 clones y divídelos en grupos de diez. El grupo uno trabajara en el ninjutsu elemental, que practiquen todas las que tienes. El segundo y tercer grupo que practiquen la rapidez de tu escritura. El cuarto y quinto que sigan estudiando Fuinjutsu. Y el resto a dominar esa cantidad inmensa de chakra que posees. Tu iras con Tsuyo a amegakure, infíltrate y eliminen a los usuarios mas débiles que se esconden ahí.-_ ordeno Ebara mirando al joven cazador mientras este se ponía a trabajar, un numero increíble de clones aparecieron e inmediatamente se separaron en grupos de diez.

- _Por cierto.-_ el joven aprendiz miro hacia su sensei por un año. - _Mi nombre sera... Kurai Gekido (furia nocturna).-_ termino dándose la vuelta para alejarse del campo.

El joven cazador corrió por el campo dejando a sus clones atrás. Salto. El aura negra de la técnica de las sombras recién aprendida lo rodeo a medio camino elevándose a grandes velocidades perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

- _Buen nombre furia nocturna. Ahora ustedes muévanse o desaparecerán.-_ ordeno el viejo líder mientras repartía las tareas a los clones.

* * *

- _¡Naruto, deja de leer esa historieta durante la clase!._

Todos miraron al niño rubio que estaba sentado el final de la clase con una historieta en sus manos. Naruto se disculpo en voz baja mientras guardaba el libro ante los ojos burlones de sus compañeros de clase.

Le dolía que entre ellos estaba aquella niña pelirosa junto a una rubia bonita.

- _Muy bien ya que Naruto no quiere estar en clase sera mejor que salga y se quede afuera en el pasillo.-_ dijo el maestro de nombre Mizuki con una sonrisa falsa.

Naruto dejo que una sonrisa zorruna aparezca en su rostro. Su mascara ante el desprecio. Se encogió de hombros y salio de la clase colocándose junto a la pared como muchas veces antes cuando fue castigado.

Metió su mano en su chaqueta naranja sacando la historieta. La abrió comenzando a leer su contenido. Fuinjutsu. Había comenzado hace dos año y ya estaba bien avanzado. Había pasado noches en vela absorto en sus tomos de Fuinjutsu. Su sensei estaba realmente orgulloso. Había comenzado a pelear en la guerra hace un año. Ganando experiencia y sin querer había logrado vencer a muchos usuarios. Fue agotador pero su resistencia le permitió luchar cada noche ganando experiencia, aprendiendo.

Sorprendentemente su mente astuta era tan aguda que había logrado obtener su primer rango. Cazador maestro. Había luchado usando sellos. Se había obsesionado con ellos después de eso.

Hace dos años se entristecería ante la indiferencia de todos. Ahora. Agradecía eso. Todo era mas fácil sin nadie que le pregunte que hacia todas las noches . Ni lo buscaban en los campos de entrenamiento donde entrenaba para luchar en la guerra durante el día.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

 **(Konoha)**

En un cuarto una chica de pelo rosa trataba de sacar de su cabeza un recuerdo olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Un niño rubio. Su recuerdo era borroso. Su sueño se convertía en pesadilla. Nunca lo volvió a ver. O eso pensó.

* * *

 **fin del cap gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6 -El comienzo del caos

**Exención de responsabilidad:** no me pertenece Naruto, solo la historia.

 **A/N: volvemos a la guerra. Estoy preparando el terreno para soltar el caos en el mundo shinobi mis amigos. Por siempre saludos a morphosis dragon que comenta cada cap. agradecimientos a ese tipo.**

 **Como ya saben los comentarios son como vitamina para los escritores así que no sean tímidos.**

 **yyyy gracias** **ichimaruuu por tu comentario me esforce mucho por la historia de base.**

 **Cualquier pregunta háganmela saber.**

 **¡disfruten la historia!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5. - El comienzo del caos**

El grupo de 4 hombres y 2 mujeres vestidos de negro aterrizaron con suavidad a 100 metros de la orilla de la playa. Cazadores.

Una fila completa de espectros se encontraban ordenados sobre las olas suaves del mar. 198 usuarios de las 5 piedras.

Sin líder.

Ebara miro por el que seria el campo de batalla. La arena blanca, las olas, el agua, las rocas y la luz de la luna llena.

Y entonces...

* * *

Los espectros aplaudieron. El estruendo de 198 pares de manos hicieron eco atraves de la noche.

 **¡CRASSSSHHHH!**

Cristal roto.

El plano de la realidad se quebró y el infierno se desato. Cazadores salieron de todo los lugares, sombras atravesaban los cielos. 198 enemigos. Invocadores.

Una gigantesca serpiente de agua con escamas de plata salio a las espaldas de los usuarios. Los cazadores cayeron formando lineas de batalla.

Invocaciones en números masivos aparecieron en distintos sonidos de cristal roto. Lobos humanoides, arañas gigantes, simios desollados y esqueletos de serpientes gigantescas. Los invocadores retrocedieron mas sobre el mar. Sus invocaciones se movían a velocidades máximas hacia los cazadores formados. La serpiente plateada se estrello en la costa. Cuchillas surgieron de las arenas.

Ebara retrocedió de inmediato junto con la orden de los cazadores.

Los cazadores formados encadenaban técnica tras técnica de tierra. Enormes montañas se elevaban por la playa no dejando ver arena.

- _¡Cuidado, necesitaremos un mensajero. No hay controladores aquí es una distracción!.-_ Ebara corrió esquivando una enorme araña.

Masashi Ebara calculo mal. El gremio de ojos azules estaba en problemas.

Ebara se movió, convocando a su fiel arco. Apunto a los simios, estiro la cuerda dorada de su arco. Un rayo amarillo apareció en el instante parecido a una flecha. Soltando el ataque la flecha atravesó 4 simios en rápida sucesión explotando en el ultimo. Un domo de rayo se expandió succionando arañas y esqueletos. Ebara corrió al centro de la pelea buscando un buen ángulo. Hasta que escucho una mala noticia.

- _Señor, han convocado Joheki.-_ Un cazador ofensivo informo mientras lanzaba kunai con sellos explosivos a las invocaciones.

Ebara juro. Los Joheki eran seres incorpóreos hechos de energía oscura que evitan que alguien los atraviese al menos no de formas normales. Los cazadores no se preocupaban demasiado por este tipo de invocaciones por que para traerlos a este plano los invocadores tenían que morir y ningún invocador se arriesgaría a eso. Kage no tekunikku (la técnica de sombras) no podía atravesarlo. La única forma de acabar con ese tipo de invocaciones era sellándolos. El problema era que no tenían el tiempo para detenerse y sellarlos. Tendrían que eliminar primeros a los invocadores y para eso seria demasiado tarde.

Necesitaban enviar un mensaje de advertencia a los cazadores en Kabe Shiru para que vayan en ayuda al gremio de los Aoishisen no Hanta que se dirigían a una trampa.

El viejo líder utilizaba flechas de rayos para acabar uno por uno a las invocaciones. Los invocadores seguían invocando números ridículos de criaturas que mantenían a raya a los cazadores. Los Joheki evitaban que la batalla se moviera de la playa. Los cazadores no podían usar ataques de alto nivel para evitar lastimar a sus compañeros cazadores mientras que los invocadores se mantenían a salvo en las aguas del mar manteniendo la concentración para que la serpiente de plata pueda seguir atacando sin desaparecer del plano real.

Los cazadores usaban todo lo que tenían tratando de llegar a los invocadores pero la serpiente parecía poder convocar estacas de metal en la tierra que tocaba haciendo a los cazadores tener que esquivar continuamente.

Akai Bara (rosa roja) era una kunoichi especialista en genjutsu. Sus ojos rojos y cabello negro ondulado con puntas la hacían relucir en el campo de batalla. Sus compañeros cazadores nunca han descubierto su estilo de pelea. No saben que es una maestra de genjutsu. Su taijutsu consistía en engañar a sus oponentes sin que lo noten, sus armas eran dos cuchillas rectas. Este tipo de batallas le eran difícil por la gran cantidad de oponentes y era muy difícil tratar de poner a las invocaciones en genjutsu y tratar al mismo tiempo de evitar poner a sus compañeros cazadores también. Su falda larga de cuero sobre su traje negro apretado, capucha y mascara blanca le mostraban a cualquiera la belleza que escondían las túnicas.

Saltando lejos de las cuchillas que amenazaban con empalarla hizo que la serpiente plateada atacara a las otras invocaciones. Cuchillas atravesaron a las criaturas desprevenidas dando una abertura para que los cazadores se lancen al ataque sobre los usuarios de invocación.

Los primeros 50 usuarios cayeron ante los cazadores protectores y el resto de los depredadores.

Los invocadores al ver que su formación había sido comprometida convocaron una serie de criaturas para alejar a sus atacantes.

5 cazadores protectores murieron ante la oleada de criaturas.

Akai perdió la concentración cuando un simio la golpeo con fuerza en su costado enviándola por la arena. La serpiente plateada volvió a atacar a los cazadores llevándose consigo a varios de ellos al otro mundo. Akai se levanto un poco sacudida ante su descuido. Era una depredador y también era difícil controlar una invocación tan grande pero su descuido había costado vidas.

Tratando de compensar volvió a la batalla poniendo a la mayor cantidad de invocaciones que podía contra sus propios invocadores.

- _Señor, esta lucha es de desgaste. Si seguimos así el que se agote mas rápido perderá.-_ Oushiza un hombre vestido de negro con una faja blanca en su cintura hablo a su líder.

Oushiza comenzó a acumular chakra mientras sus manos hacían el sello de serpiente.

 _-Doton: Domu (Elemento tierra: lanza de tierra).-_ su piel aunque no visible, comenzó a tornarse oscura endureciendo su cuerpo aumentando su dureza y fuerza.

Comenzó a correr y saltar sobre la serpiente plateada tratando de atravesar su piel de metal. Los demás depredadores atravesaron a las invocaciones comenzando su propia masacre en el lado de las 5 piedras.

Ebara hecho una breve mirada a sus depredadores pensando en el peligro en que su antiguo aprendiz estaba en el puente Kannabi.. Su atención fue llamada por una figura mas allá de los invocadores y depredadores luchando sobre el agua. Un Lacerador. Vestido con túnicas iguales a la de los demás con su mascara de piel humana. Era inconfundible.

Los cazadores tragaron al reconocer al enemigo. Las batallas se congelaron ante la presencia. Las invocaciones podían sentir la energía oscura saliendo del recién llegado.

Incluso la serpiente plateada dejo de atacar ante la llegada.

Ebara no esperaba a alguien así en esta batalla. Solo había 13 depredadores en el mundo y el doble de Laceradores. 5 Laceradores eran los mas poderosos así como la orden del Basilisko era mas poderosa que los demás depredadores. Ese hombre parado sobre el agua era Kui (devorador), el mas poderoso de los Laceradores aun mas que el misterioso líder de los usuarios.

Akai trago saliva y su cuerpo temblaba ante el recuerdo de lo que este hombre podía hacer. Este monstruo. Comía...

humanos.

Así había perdido a su preciada guardián hace 2 años.

* * *

Los usuarios patrullaban la barrera. Todos eran Berserker. Se movían como cuerpos sin rumbo atraves de los arboles mirando cada sombra que pareciera viva.

Un Berserker camino junto a su compañero dejándolo atrás por unos pasos. El viento paso ondulando su túnica. El olor llego a su nariz. Volteando con rapidez inhumana miro hacia su compañero. No había nada.

Una sombra corrió a toda velocidad a la espalda del Berserker poniendo sus botas en la espalda y sus manos en su cabeza. Antes de que el Berserker pudiera producir un sonido, sellos amarillos como grietas se esparcieron por su cuerpo. La sombra envío chakra a sus sellos simulando la habilidad de descomponer cosas al contacto. - _ **Fuin.**_

El susurro atravesó la noche. El Berserker se desintegro en cenizas bajo sus manos. Cayendo de pie la figura se fundió en las sombras como si nunca estuvo ahí.

Dos menos. Quedan noventa y ocho.

* * *

Los usuarios de rabia se movían con sus sentidos mejorados, alerta. Tres caminaban con garras metálicas en sus manos. Un movimiento de arbustos les llamo la atención, caminando con rapidez revisaron, solo encontrando una mascara blanca con un rasguño en el ojo izquierdo. Uno de los Berserker se lanzo hacia atrás al ver un destello de azul en el agujero izquierdo de la mascara. Sus compañeros lo voltearon a ver. Gran error.

Un sello rojo brillo frente a ellos. Un vórtice enorme salio del ojo rasgado succionando a los dos Berserker. La fuerza de la succión atrajo vientos aulladores. El Berserker restante estaba a punto de activar sus poderes. Una lanza negra y oro atravesó el ojo izquierdo matándolo enseguida. La mascara se levanto en el aire. Un sello aprecio en la tierra. Una figura negra con placas de metal surgió con la mascara puesta. Estirando su mano saco la lanza del cráneo del usuario.

Ojos azules como rayos brillaban resplandecientes bajo la oscuridad del bosque.

- _Kai._

Un susurro salio de la figura. Su mano libre formaba un sello de mano aun sin levantarla. El sello de silencio se cancelo. La sombra salto sobre un árbol desapareciendo de nuevo.

Tres menos. Quedan noventa y cinco.

* * *

Lentes blancos se podían ver en la oscuridad de la noche. Ropa azul marino bajo el manto de las estrellas se movía atraves del bosque infestado de las 5 piedras.

Un usuario caminaba lentamente.

Deteniéndose un momento en medio del bosque.

Un aura oscura salio de su cuerpo sus ojos se tornaron negros y su cuerpo se expandió dándole un aspecto animal. Desaprecio.

¡BOOOOOMMMMMM!

Torune salto de su sitio cuando el Berserker aplasto el suelo donde se encontraba. El sonido estruendoso fue tan grande que los demás usuarios corrieron a su posición.

- _Esto es malo.-_ dijo mientras comenzaba a correr. El Berserker era un desenfoque tras el. Este Berserker al parecer había dominado sus sentidos permitiéndole encontrarlo.

Ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad.

¡CRAC!

¡BOOM!

¡ZAS!

El gremio de ojos azules entro en acción moviéndose atraves de los arboles armados con kunai, sellos explosivos y sus propias manos. Los usuarios chocaron contra los cazadores directo en una emboscada.

Torune se volteo al Berserker que lo perseguía. Sacando su tanto uso la técnica de asesinato que los anbu raíz usan con frecuencia cortando el estomago cara y brazos del Berserker.

El usuario de rabia se molesto aun mas sin dar importancia a sus nuevas heridas se lanzo sobre Torune.

Los demás cazadores vencieron a unos cuatro antes de que se transformen. Corrieron hacia los que ya estaban transformados. El gremio completo atacaba a diferentes Berserker rotando de enemigos constantemente.

Torune había logrado esquivar a su oponente. Utilizando los cuerpos de los usuarios que ya habían muerto, comenzó su técnica.

- _¡Todos aléjense!. Dejen a los Berserker y váyanse.-_ Torune no espero a que confirmaran su acuerdo mientras sus manos se movían al sello carnero.

- _Kodoku no Jutsu (_ _Jutsu del Recipiente Venenoso).-_ sellos brillaron sobre los cuerpos de los usuarios muertos mientras los ojos azules corrían de la zona. Torune sintió sus insectos completamente cargados. Activo la técnica.

Un gas letal exploto de los cuerpos esparciéndose por la zona. Torune utilizo a sus insectos para purificar su organismo y protegió su cuerpo. Los Berserker no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Los usuarios de rabia cayeron al suelo retorciéndose con sus cuerpo en descomposición. En pocos minutos, 16 Berserker ya no se encontraban entre los vivos.

Dieciséis menos. Quedan sesenta y nueve.

* * *

Una sombra bailaba en la oscuridad sin dejar ni rastro de los Berserker.

Un Berserker en plena transformación rondaba como un animal enjaulado con su sentido del peligro como loco. Sentía la presencia de un depredador.

Los ojos negros se movían, la nariz olfateaba tratando de encontrar el peligro. Sonidos guturales salían de su boca. Camino con cautela sintiéndose como presa.

Un sello negro invisible en la oscuridad de la noche apareció sobre el Berserker.

Un chasquido.

El Berserker se aplasto en el suelo ante la fuerza abrumadora de la gravedad dejando una mancha de sangre en su lugar.

Ojos azules iluminaron la oscuridad. Una sombra salio a la zona antes ocupada por el Berserker. Un sello rojo apareció en el ojo rasgado de la mascara succionando los restos del Berserker sin dejar nada.

Cincuenta y seis menos. Quedan trece.

La figura se movió atraves de las sombras hacia los sonidos de batalla. Al parecer el factor sorpresa ya no estaba con ellos.

* * *

Torune y calan mantenían a raya a los últimos Berserker. Al parecer mientras mas cerca estaban al puente mas poderosos eran los enemigos.

Naruto aparecio en un vórtice con sus manos levantadas, sus palmas extendidas apuntando a dos Berserker que destrozaban dos paredes que protegían a sus compañeros de gremio. Dos sellos circulares de color dorado aparecieron en el aire de forma vertical apuntando a sus enemigos. Un rayo dorado disparo a los usuarios dejando una estela de ondas sonicas. Los Berserker no tuvieron oportunidad. Sus cabezas fueron desaparecidas por completo solo dejando los cuerpos sin vida.

El gremio en conjunto acabo con el resto.

Naruto observo a su alrededor. Fue bastante fácil pasar esto. Al menos para el, pensó mirando a sus compañeros de gremio que estaban sudando profusamente.

Solo 9 de los 48 miembros estaban bien sin contar a Torune y a el.

Suspiro.

- _Esto fue demasiado fácil.-_ comento con seriedad.

- _Es una trampa.-_ dijo Kogane, era un cazador adulto de voz profunda ojos azules oscuros y pelo rubio. Usaba una gabardina de cuero gris parecida al de los interrogadores de Konoha, aunque puede estar equivocado.

 _-Deberíamos pedir refuerzos.-_ Apoyo Torune vigilando sus alrededores.

- _Hay problemas en eso mis amigos.-_ Calan dijo con sus azules ojos cerrados en concentración. Todos giraron sus miradas hacia su sensor de gremio. - _Puedo sentir barreras de Joheki.-_ dijo con seriedad al mencionar a las criaturas.

- _¿Estas de broma?.-_ Uno de los cazadores casi grito recibiendo miradas de reprobación de los demás.

- _No quiero que todos piensen que soy cobarde pero si hay mas de un Joheki esto me esta asustando. Quien en su sano juicio da su vida para esto.-_ declaro uno de los cazadores protectores.

- _Son usuarios. Nunca están en su sano juicio.-_ respondió Torune con el asentimiento de varios.

- _Además no se preocupen. Por algo me especializo en sellos.-_ Hablo Naruto acercándose al borde de los arboles para mirar que es lo que hacían los usuarios.

Los demás cazadores que sentían dudas al principio se avergonzaron al haber olvidado a su maestro de sellos residente.

Torune se acerco a Naruto.

- _Los invocadores y Soichiro. ¿por que no vienen a atacarnos?.-_ dijo Torune sin entender.

- _Quieren que vayamos allá abajo.-_ respondió Naruto tratando de averiguar que planeaban.

- _Supongo que nos la han jugado hoy.-_ dijo la voz de Calan.

- _Debemos irnos. Es bastante obvio que nos quieren emboscar.-_ Kogane sugirió mirando a los invocadores trabajando en un enorme sello.

-Están _tratando de invocar algo grande.-_ susurro Naruto mirando atraves de su mascara.

- _¿Sera mejor luchar o irnos?._

 _-Diría que irnos, pero ese sello puede hacer que la guerra fantasma se convierta en una guerra abierta por completo.-_ respondió Naruto mirando brevemente a calan quien había preguntado.

- _Eso sera malo.-_ comento una cazadora.

- _Peor que eso. Pueden destruir nuestro mundo.-_ corrigió Torune mirando a la kunoichi.

- _Estamos jodidos.-_ se escucho alguien en el fondo.

- _Entonces tenemos dos opciones: Correr y vivir para luchar otro día o pelear y destruir ese sello para que la guerra siga siendo secreta. Entrando en una trampa y quizás muramos._

Todos los cazadores tragaron ante eso. Cada uno de ellos quería volver con sus seres queridos mañana. Pero sabían que si no hacían algo tal vez esos seres queridos sufrirán las consecuencias.

- _Hay que luchar.-_ dijo la cazadora.

- _Hagámoslo._

 _-Si, tenemos que hacerlo._

 _-No quiero hacerlo pero tengo que proteger a los que amo._

Naruto miro a sus compañeros. No quería que esto pase así. Sabia que varios no regresarían o quizás ninguno lo haga. Dirigió su mirada a Torune que miraba hacia abajo sopesando la decisión. Calan y Kogane estaban demasiado tranquilos.

Suspiro.

- _Quiero que se vayan.-_ ordeno Naruto mirando hacia el enorme sello.

Todos los cazadores bajo su mando lo voltearon a ver. Sorprendidos por sus palabras se miraron entre si. Es cierto, ninguno quería pelear el día de hoy sabiendo que tal vez morirían sin decir adiós a sus seres queridos. Pero nunca abandonarían a uno de los suyos.

- _Estas loco. Nunca haré eso Kurai.-_ La voz incrédula y enojada de Calan despertó a todos de su aturdimiento.

- _No creo que pueda vivir con eso.-_ la voz suave de la cazadora dijo mientras se abrazaba mirando hacia abajo. Tenia apenas 18 años y ya estaba cansada de ver morir a las personas.

- _Yo me quedare.-_ Kogane hablo con firmeza dejando salir su voluntad como todos en su pueblo.

- _Yo también.-_ dijo Calan.

- _Yo me quedo.-_ la voz de Torune dijo sin querer quedarse corto ante los guerreros a su alrededor.

- _Yo quiero quedarme Kurai.-_ la firme y suave voz de la cazadora hablo entre los demás cazadores que asentían.

- _Lo lamento. Pero todos retrocederán. Es una orden, volverán a la base y esperaran. Esto es una trampa diseñada para un escuadrón.-_ dijo mirando a las mascaras tercas de su gremio y Torune. - _Yo les daré un escuadrón. Calan, ¿cuantos Joheki hay en la barrera?.-_ pregunto mirando a calan.

- _Siete.-_ contesto sin entender.

- _Eso es imposible. Esos son demasiados sacrificios para esta emboscada.-_ alguien elevo la voz.

- _Eso quiere decir que su intención es no dejar ningún sobreviviente. Haré sellos para que los saquen de aquí y sellen a los Joheki. Yo me encargare de la emboscada. Tengo un plan, y no pienso dejar que el gremio de ojos azules desaparezca. Soy el maestro de sellos y podre hacerlo.-_ explico con rapidez mientras escribía sellos en varios pergaminos al mismo tiempo con facilidad practicada terminando en unos segundos.

Los cazadores no estaban de acuerdo con esto. Pero por algo era el de mayor rango en el escuadrón. El había comandado antes a ellos y sabia que hacia. Tendrían que confiar dejando a un solo depredador contra una escuadra de invocadores y los que están escondidos listos para atacar.

- _Dokujin_ _los guiara. Tengan en cuenta que tendrán que luchar su salida de aquí. Trataran de detenerlos y les costara. Yo atacare y destruiré ese sello. Cuando salgan y regresen a la base busquen a los centinelas y díganles que refuercen su búsqueda de actividad de las 5 piedras. Puede que haya otro grupo de invocadores tratando de invocar algo similar esta noche bajo nuestras narices. Ese otro grupo debe de estar menos vigilado. Creo que este puede ser otra distracción mas. Ahora ¡MUÉVANSE!.-_ ladro Naruto terminando su explicación entregando sellos para que usen.

Los cazadores eran reacios a irse pero al parecer ya tenían otra misión.

Torune se acerco a Naruto palmeando el hombro para luego partir seguido de algunos otros cazadores. Kogane asintió feliz de poder ver a su hija en la mañana y preocupado por la vida de su compañero cazador.

La cazadora sin embargo tuvo otros pensamientos. Levanto su mascara hacia arriba pero no por completo, se acerco a Naruto cerrando sus ojos para no ver su rostro mientras le quitaba la mascara con la otra mano. Plantando sus labios suaves con los de Naruto que estaba aturdido ante la acción de la cazadora.

La cazadora movió sus labios un momento notando que Naruto lo hizo también. Se separaron lentamente.

- _Para la buena suerte. Solo espero que no te hagas ilusiones Kurai.-_ la cazadora dijo mientras se ponía su mascara y dejaba que Naruto se pusiera su mascara también.

- _No te preocupes. No tengo ilusiones.-_ declaro dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia sus enemigos.

- _Solo espero que no mueras, ok.-_ oyó la suave voz en suplica. Oyó el arrastrar de pies antes de que el silencio lo envolviera.

Toco sus labios. Una chica rubia le llego a la mente.

Esperaba volver.

Miro hacia Soichiro. Sentía a los enemigos esperando.

Suspiro.

Nunca les menciono a los demás que su emboscada serian Laceradores.

* * *

Soichiro había escuchado las batallas que se llevaron a cabo en el bosque. Se le había informado de que 48 cazadores vinieron y ya se estaban marchando con varios controladores tras su cola. Uno aun estaba muy cerca. Pobre mierda. Los 5 Laceradores lo harán pedazos.

Sonrío con sorna en lo que venia.

- _je._

No pudo contener su emoción.

* * *

 **fin del cap gracias por leer.**

 **Hagan preguntas si no entienden. Dejen reviews. CHAU.**


	7. Chapter 7 -Piezas en juego

**Exención de responsabilidad:** no me pertenece Naruto, solo la historia.

 **A/N: perdón por la tardanza pero estoy intentando sacar el carnet de 4 categoría en electricidad así que sean pacientes.**

 **¡disfruten la historia!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6. - Piezas en juego.**

Ebara y sus cazadores se reagruparon en el momento en que el devorador se presento en la batalla. La tensión en el aire era palpable. Las invocaciones habían retrocedido mientras que los usuarios se formaron de nuevo.

Kui camino lentamente hacia las costas pasando la linea de invocadores. La mascara de piel humana era grotesca para cualquier. Sellos casi invisibles se mostraban en la mascara protegiendo al Lacerador.

Ebara camino frente a sus cazadores. Esta lucha tendría que hacerla el.

El devorador era conocido por la crueldad de su estilo de lucha. Incluso había una técnica que aterrorizaba a los cazadores

Shoku no geijutsu. La técnica de comer vivos a sus oponentes.

- _¡La comida huele delicioso!.-_ una voz elegante y calmada salio de la mascara de piel.

- _No esta noche Kui.-_ replico Ebara mirando su enemigo.

Kui se encogió de hombro mientras caminaba frente a Ebara a una distancia razonable.

- _He sido conocido por ser un glotón.-_ declaro jovialmente.

La forma alta y confiada del devorador era notable tomando en cuenta que estaba frente al líder de los cazadores.

Los cazadores solo podían ver a su líder frente al Lacerador. Sabían que solo los depredadores tenían la oportunidad de salir vivos contra alguien así.

- _¿Por que estas aquí?. Tu no eres de los que salen a luchar bajo ordenes._

Ebara comenzó a tensarse en la preparación de la batalla.

- _Digamos que tenia ganas de algo mas sabroso que simples civiles.-_ respondió agachándose en precaución también.

- _Lamento decepcionarte._

Ebara desapareció en una explosión de velocidad.

El devorador esquivo. Arena fue lanzada a grandes distancias por la fuerza del golpe de Ebara.

Corriendo a velocidades imposibles de ver para los cazadores normales e invocadores. El Lacerador llego justo en la espalda de Ebara lanzando su puño.

Ebara rodó y utilizando la técnica de sombras se elevo en los aires rodeando al devorador. Kui estaba desorientado por el remolino de oscuridad cuando sintió un golpe en su pecho que los mando a volar por la playa.

Los cazadores al ver el primer golpe se lanzaron tras los invocadores. Tratando de mantenerse firmes los invocadores dieron ordenes a sus invocaciones para acabar con los cazadores.

La batalla se reanudo.

El Lacerador se levanto limpiándose la ropa sin ningún rasguño.

Ebara apunto su arco hacia su enemigo.

 _-Ātonaito: Kogane no ya (arte de caballero: flechas doradas)._

Flechas relámpagos atravesaron la distancia en nada de tiempo bombardeando al devorador.

Kui se movió con rapidez atraves de los rayos solo obteniendo unos roces que al instante desaparecieron. El ataque duro por un tiempo levantando polvo en la arena.

Ebara tuvo que utilizar su arco para detener el ataque del devorador haciéndolo hundirse en la arena.

Kui se había movido atraves de la nube de polvo como una flecha con dos kunai en sus manos. Ebara bloqueo a tiempo. Saltando hacia atrás comenzó su propia técnica.

 _-_ _Katon: Gōka Senpū (_ _Elemento Fuego: Gran Torbellino de Fuego).-_ pronuncio su técnica.

Ebara retrocedió mientras varias bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas hacia el. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico cuando reconoció esa técnica. La misma que su aprendiz era bastante aficionado.

Las bolas se unieron cuando Kui golpeo sus manos. Una oleada de vientos fuertes atravesaron la playa. El fuego y viento se combinaron formando grandes tornados de fuego que se dirigían hacia el. Las arenas de la playa se cristalizaron bajo los tornados de fuego. Los cazadores tuvieron que huir de la zona para no quedar atrapados moviendo la pelea en el mar. Muchas invocaciones fueron incineradas ante el ataque masivo.

Ebara utilizo su arco para crear un domo de rayos para protegerlo del calor abrazador.

Los ojos amarillos del devorador sonrío con diversión.

- _Carne asada. Uno de mis favoritos.-_ comento.

Ebara mientras tanto comenzó a acumular su chakra de elemento rayo para reforzar su cuerpo.

Cuando la técnica termino Ebara se movió en una mancha negra directo al Lacerador. No contó con que su enemigo se dejara atravesar por su mano en el pecho. Su sorpresa le costo. Un kunai atravesó su estomago.

El Lacerador sonrío ante la estupidez del anciano.

El rostro de Ebara estaba congelado en una muestra de sorpresa.

El Lacerador retrocedió sacando el kunai y dejando que la mano de Ebara salga de su propio pecho.

El cuerpo cayo al suelo.

* * *

Naruto camino con calma hacia los invocadores.

La luna llena se acercaba a su punto máximo ahora.

Soichiro miro ha su visitante. Lo reconoció por la lanza en su mano, era Kurai Gekido, miembro de la orden del Basilisko y cazador depredador.

- _Veo que están ocupados.-_ comento ociosamente.

- _Como siempre. ¿Que te trae por aquí?.-_ Soichiro ladeo la cabeza en inocencia fingida.

- _Hum, lo mismo de siempre. Ustedes.-_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros mirando alrededor. Cada uno de los invocadores estaba parado y listo para luchar.

- _Estoy herido. Pensé que te agradábamos.-_ fingió estar herido poniendo su mano en su pecho.

- _Si, en realidad es todo lo contrario.-_ replico poniendo su lanza negra y dorada en su hombro.

- _Auch, eso dolió.-_ contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

- _Por que no llamas a los demás y platicamos un momento.-_ hablo Naruto señalando al lugar donde sabia que los Laceradores estaban. Los invocadores se pusieron alerta al instante.

Soichiro sonrío ante el depredador.

 _-También se por un hecho que ese sello no es el verdadero sello de invocación. Eso...-_ Naruto señalo el sello. - _Es un sello de recarga. Acumulas energía oscura en este sello y lo estas enviando a el sello real que se encuentra en alguna parte del mundo ¿cierto?.-_ declaro mientras caminaba cerca del sello.

- _Como se espera de la furia nocturna de los cazadores.-_ felicito Soichiro con calma.

- _Por que nos trajeron aquí. Solo para destruir su sello de recarga, no creo.-_ hablo Naruto mirando a los 5 Laceradores vestidos igual que los demás. Caminaban de forma elegante a diferencia de los invocadores dándoles un aire mas inteligente.

- _Ya lo sabes Kurai. La guerra subirá de nivel.-_ respondió caminando al otro lado del enorme sello. - _Y nuestro querido líder decidió que el viejo depredador era una molestia.-_ finalizo explicando. Su voz como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- _Asi que tu plan es eliminar a nuestro líder. ¿sabes que el único que tiene la esperanza de vencerlo es el devorador, verdad?.-_ cuestiono ante la obvia despreocupación. El devorador no seguía ordenes y solo se la pasaba comiendo humanos.

- _Y quien dijo que el devorador no tenia hambre.-_ comento con una sonrisa. - _Al igual que tu líder tu debes de morir hoy.-_ termino elevando su voz.

- _Inténtalo._

Esa palabra dio inicio ala batalla. Naruto se lanzo sobre el invocador mas cercano activando sus sellos mas letales en su arsenal. Poniendo sus manos en el usuario desprevenido sellos dorados como grietas se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo.

Los Laceradores comenzaron una serie de sellos ya sabiendo que el invocador ya era cenizas.

 _-Raiton: Shakunetsu no hone (elemento rayo: quema de huesos).-_ el grito de los Laceradores se escucho hasta el otro lado del puente Kannabi.

Electricidad se esparció por los suelos como serpientes. Tan poderoso que la hierba se carbonizo.

Naruto salto en el aire para evitar ser electrocutado hasta la muerte. La técnica utilizada por cinco poderosos usuarios era de temer.

 _-Fuinjutsu: Kotai Suteppu (técnica de sellos: paso solido).-_ pronuncio Naruto mientras ponía un pie en un sello circular de color azul. Parecería que su pie se iría de paso por el agujero que dejaban los sellos pero en realidad es como si estuviera parado en el aire.

Naruto empezó a correr por el aire. Bajo sus pies sellos podían ser vistos apareciendo y desapareciendo cuando ya no eran necesarios.

Los invocadores juntaron sus manos con el característico sonido de cristal roto, invocando Densenbyo, criaturas humanas sin ojos y con hileras de dientes afilados, su piel era viscosa y venas purpuras se miraban por su cuerpo sin partes sexuales. Estas criaturas se pensaban que eran antiguos seres humanos que vivían en el mundo oscuro antes de que la energía oscura lo destruyera.

Los Laceradores cancelaron su técnica desplegándose por el campo. Los Densenbyo saltaron a grandes alturas tratando de coger al cazador.

Naruto salto aun mas en el aire 6 clones aparecieron junto a el. Había dominado su elemento primario hace mucho tiempo, viento. Los clones juntaron sus palmas mientras sus pulmones se llenaba de aire.

Los invocadores corrieron a refugiarse. Torbellinos viajaron arrasando todo a su paso, arboles, rocas y todo lo que estuviera enfrente.

Los Densenbyo se encogieron juntando sus manos sobre sus piernas expulsando energía oscura de sus cuerpos protegiéndose de los 7 torbellinos.

Los Laceradores corrieron a velocidades increíbles incluso para cualquier Jonnin. Naruto solo tuvo tiempo para esquivar los primeros tres Laceradores. Los últimos dos dieron en el blanco.

Naruto cayo con fuerza en el suelo al recibir un golpe de cada Lacerador que no pudo esquivar.

Naruto rodó cuando masas de Densenbyo trataron de empalarlo con sus garras. Saltando sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos. Tigre, conejo, perro, dragon, las manos de Naruto eran un desenfoque mientras se elevaba sobre los Densenbyo.

 _-Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu_ _(Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante).-_ la voz de Naruto se elevo atraves de los gruñidos de las criaturas. Soltando una inmensa cantidad de chakra mientras disipaba sus clones.

Los Laceradores no habían atacado por el momento esperando el momento perfecto para asestar un golpe.

Las horrorosas criaturas fueron hechas pedazos esparciendo sangre negra por todos lados.

Naruto cayo al suelo agazapado esperando el próximo ataque.

Saltando a un lado cuando sintió la tierra temblar. Manos de Densenbyo aparecieron donde estaba. " _odio esas cosa"._ Pensó arrugando la nariz.

 _¡BOOOOOMMM!_

 _-Aghggggh.-_ Naruto rodó con su hombro lesionado. Solo había escuchado lo que parecía un cañón de algún lugar.

Los Laceradores habían enviado lo que parecía ser un láser de color negro invisible en la oscuridad de la noche. Había atravesado su hombro derecho.

Los Densenbyo se lanzaron sobre la forma caída del joven cazador.

Naruto se levanto con rapidez sin embargo mas rayos negros salieron de los arboles atravesándolo en sus piernas y estomago haciéndolo toser sangre. Una de las criaturas clavo sus dientes en su mano izquierda.

Y con eso todas las criaturas se amontonaron tratando de comer la carne de su presa.

* * *

 _-Patético._

El Lacerador se mantuvo de pie sobre la forma caída de Ebara mientras los cazadores miraban a su líder caído. Una chispa de pánico entro en ellos. Hasta que...

 _¡ZAS!_

El devorador voló varios metros por la playa con un grito de dolor.

Masashi Ebara se mantenía erguido con relámpagos amarillos serpenteaban su cuerpo. El cuerpo caído de Ebara se esfumo en un poof.

- _Tan confiado Kui. No eres el maestro del ejercito de un solo hombre sin haber aprendido algunos trucos.-_ Ebara camino lentamente por la playa su arco resplandecía en la luz de la luna.

El Lacerador se levanto con cuidado. La piel en el lado derecho de su rostro había reventado por la potencia del golpe. Su herida empezó a sanar a una velocidad alarmante para sus enemigos. Sonrío ante los cazadores. - _Aaah, pero entonces no seria interesante o si._

Desapareciendo en un desenfoque se acerco a Ebara iniciando las batallas en todo el campo. Ebara bloqueo con el arco el primer golpe, Kui al verlo bloquear llamo su técnica mas temida.

- _Shoku no geijutsu.-_ Ebara salto hacia atrás enviando cantidades enormes de chakra a su arco creando una cúpula de rayos sobre su portador. Kui abrió su boca en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca. Dientes de gran tamaño crecieron resplandecientes de energía oscura. Su boca se desencajo de su zócalo dando una visión de una mandíbula de tiburón.

El devorador mordió la cúpula del arco tragándose la energía misma dejando indefenso a Ebara quien utilizando su elemento rayo creo una explosión que lo aria alejarse de su oponente aunque le causara daño a si mismo.

Kui rodó hacia atrás por la explosión. Había rodado hasta llegar a la zona cristalizada de su ataque de fuego.

Ebara se levanto aliviado de estar entero por ahora.

* * *

 **-** _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**_

Los Densenbyo fueron atrapados por el cuello por garras rojas destrozándolos y convirtiéndolos en cenizas.

Naruto se levanto canalizando el poco chakra del zorro. Los clones se mantenían en guardia. Su mascara blanca contenía una serie de sellos negros permitiéndole ver la energía negra de los Laceradores.

Tensandose, cada Naruto convoco a Gekido. La lanza brillo en la noche, rezumando de poder.

Los Laceradores sabían que ya no tenia caso seguir escondiéndose. Lanzándose con armas imbuidas de energía oscura.

Desenfoque podían ser vistos. Estos eran Laceradores mas difíciles de matar que los demás, por eso Naruto odiaba ver a sus clones empalar varias veces a sus enemigos y aun así seguir levantándose.

Y entonces todo se volvió una locura.

 _-Katon: Karyū Endan._

Un Lacerador soltó un dragon de su boca.

 _-Katon: Haisekishō._

 _-Katon: Karyūdan._

 _-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu._

 _-Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu._

 _-Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu._

Fue seguido por sus compañeros soltando jutsus en sucesión, terminaban uno y comenzaban otro hasta que uno de ellos decidió que era suficiente.

 _-Atsugai._

El fuego y viento crearon una técnica que incluso la propia tierra se derritió en lava. El sello de recarga desapareció junto con la hierva en el suelo. Naruto y sus clones enterraron sus lanzas en el suelo canalizando chakra del zorro en ella para crear una cúpula roja de energía para intentar protegerse.

El tornado de fuego se extendía quemando a cenizas a todo lo que tocaba. Los invocadores retrocedieron ante el peligro. Soichiro estaba lejos de la batalla observando las olas de fuego comer la área no importando el sello que habían estado creando. De todas formas matar al gremio que vendría era el objetivo.

Dentro del fuego era un infierno. Naruto podía sentir a sus clones siendo destruidos por la técnica uno por uno. Estaba sudando. Al parecer estos Laceradores eran un equipo de colaboración. Creaban técnicas tan poderosas con su chakra imbuido con energía oscura haciéndolos mas poderosos que lo que deberían ser. No era justo, pero ellos usaban bien la capacidad cerebral que se les daba.

Pensando rápido envío chakra a su lanza para que la cúpula se mantenga por unos segundos sin que el la sostenga. Comenzando una serie de sellos, el jutsu de invocación. El no tenia un contrato de invocación, pero haciendo un uso liberal de la creación de la forma de los clones de sombra, su henge modificado para cambiar en formas reales y su maestría en sellos de resistencia, elementales, durabilidad, gravedad, tiempo, y barreras había hecho su propia invocación.

- _Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Kai._

 _¡POOF!_

Una columna de humo apareció dentro de las llamas creando una abertura para escapar.

Los Laceradores y los invocadores así como Soichiro, miraron al cielo para ver la invocación mas aterradora que habían visto. Una enorme criatura negra con escamas que brillaban en la luz de la luna. Era grande, muy, muy grande. 50 pies de largo de cabeza a cola. Así como 30 de ancho con sus alas extendidas.

Parecía ser un animal musculoso por la forma delgada pero imponente de la criatura. Tenia cuatro patas con garras enormes de color dorado. Sus alas de murciélago y su cola llena de picos. Su cabeza y lomo tenia demasiados picos como para contar. Su cabeza era aterradora junto con sus ojos azules que brillaban en la sombra de su propia figura.

Un dragon negro con picos dorados volaba en el cielo nocturno.

Naruto estaba donde nadie pensaría que esta.

Dentro del dragon.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) GROARRRRRRRKRKRKRKRRRRRR( ( ( ( ( ( ( (

.

* * *

Ebara se acababa de dar cuenta de que el se estaba desgastando mientras que su oponente estaba totalmente bien. Al menos físicamente. Las piedras negras son energía tienen que poner algún tipo de tensión en los usuarios. Miro a sus cazadores y a los usuarios al parecer estaban ganando los cazadores al haber eliminado a varios invocadores.

Rompiendo su cuellos, el devorador miro hacia Ebara. Habían estado luchando por mas de dos horas y las piedras negras estaban cobrando un peaje en su mente. Prácticamente estaban en un punto muerto. Sin embargo el líder de los cazadores estaba en desventaja.

Ebara supo que si esto seguía así el acabaría por agotarse mientras que su enemigo solo tendría un dolor de cabeza por unos días. Pensando en la solución mas pésima en su arsenal reforzó su resolución.

Kui se movió hacia al cazador a velocidades que no habían cambiado desde el comienzo de su combate. Ebara junto sus manos en una ruidoso aplauso. Sellos volaron por los aires como cadenas deteniendo en seco al usuario.

La técnica creada por su aprendiz para sellar usuarios demasiado poderosos. Lo dejaría débil pero acabaría con un gran problema para su bando.

Kui conocía esta técnica. La famosa Shinkū hōsō, la técnica creada por la espina mas grande que los usuarios tenían hasta el momento Kurai Gekido.

Ebara termino los sellos necesarios para crear sellos físicos de su propio chakra también una habilidad enseñada por su aprendiz. - _Shinkū hōsō (sello de vacío). Fuin._

Sus manos en el sello de dragon. Su voz profunda termino la técnica definitiva. Sintiendo sus reservas de chakra vaciándose rápidamente. Por un momento creyó que moriría de agotamiento de chakra.

Kui se alarmo. No quería quedar vagando por el vacío sin posibilidad de no retorno. Un castigo apropiado, no morir pero siempre flotar en la nada.

En un intento desesperado amaso todo su poder. Chakra y energía oscura fusionándose con la intensión de proteger a su portador. El usuario sintió el poder acumulándose. Los cazadores y usuarios a su alrededor podían sentir la energía queriendo penetrar en su piel. Ebara comenzó a sentir la debilidad que proporcionaba la técnica.

Vientos empezaron a azotar. Una grieta de vacío trataba de formarse en este plano.

Kui sintió el poder en su pico mas alto. Activo su técnica Shoku no geijutsu.

La boca del usuario se abrió sus afilados dientes desgarraron la mascara de piel tragándola. Revelando a un hombre joven con un rostro atractivo y pelo negro, solo arruinado por la boca enorme que devoraba los sellos como comida de las mas deliciosas.

Ebara sintió la fuerza de atracción que sus mismos sellos estaban manteniendo al ser devorados por el usuario. La técnica de sellado se cancelo en un instante.

Kui vio acercarse rápidamente su enemigo.

Ebara saco un kunai mientras sus cadenas de sellos lo llevaban directo a la boca del devorador.

Los cazadores habían comenzado a luchar de nuevo sin darse cuenta del peligro que corría su líder.

Clavando su kunai en la garganta de su enemigo Ebara pensó que había evitado su destino.

Kui ignoro el dolor y el saber que no podría devorar al cazador. Sin embargo.

 _¡CRACK!_

Los cazadores se detuvieron en su pelea. Habían eliminado casi por completo a los invocadores. Sus bajas eran varias pero trataban de no pensar en ello por el momento.

Miraron hacia la batalla principal.

El cuerpo de Ebara cayo a la arena de la playa cristalizada.

 _¡CRACK!_

Los ojos de los cazadores chasquearon al crujido de huesos. Mirando la dentadura del usuario.

El kunai era una molestia en su garganta así que lo saco derramando sangre por la arena cristalizada. Su mandíbula se movía masticando solo por el placer de hacerlo, aunque no pudiera tragarlo.

Los cazadores entraron en pánico al ver a su líder decapitado tendido en el suelo. La cabeza aun crujía en la boca de su vencedor. La imagen era grotesca para todos. Incluso para sus compañeros.

Akai retrocedió ante el temor de este hombre. No. Monstruo.

Masashi Ebara había sido vencido y devorado.

Kui sintió su garganta curarse. Espero unos momentos hasta sentirse capaz de tragar. Los cazadores lo miraban sin poder apartar la mirada del usuario que tragaba la cabeza de su líder.

Terminando su comida Kui se volvió a todos los observadores con una sonrisa sangrienta. - _Parece que gano, eh._

Haciendo un gesto con sus manos en despedida. - _Pueden irse. Nos volveremos haber.-_ hablo con desden mientras desaparecía lentamente en el viento.

Los usuarios le siguieron al ver que si se quedaban perderían sus vidas.

Los cazadores no se movieron de ahí sin poder creerlo.

Akai apretó sus manos en puños casi sacando sangre con sus propias uñas. Sostuvo sus lágrimas. Habían perdido esta batalla espectacularmente. Los invocadores eran una distracción. Los cazadores que murieron fueron mas por errores de ellos mismos que por que los invocadores eran mejores que ellos. Pero ellos evitaron que los cazadores puedan unirse contra un enemigo común. Eso le costo la vida a su líder.

Nadie esperaba poder luchar contra un Lacerador tan poderoso. Pero al menos podían haber evitado que su líder muriera.

Oushiza se acerco al cuerpo sin cabeza de su líder recogiendo su arco. Sellando el arma y el cuerpo se volvió al recién llegado.

Shinobu miro a los ojos de su compañero.

- _Hakkyo se fue antes de terminar la batalla.-_ hablo por fin.

- _Te ves como una mierda._

Shinobu estaba destrozado. Sangre escurría por sus brazos, uno estaba roto, sucio y desgarrado de sus ropas. Sus piernas apenas y lo mantenían en pie. Dándole un gesto desdeñoso Shinobu bajo la mirada ante el peso de lo ocurrido.

Oushiza miro a los cazadores que hacían lo mismo que Shinobu. No tenían líder. Sabia que el era el siguiente en la linea. Pero se suponía que esto no debería de pasar. El no estaba preparado para esto y todos lo sabían.

Suspiro.

- _Regresemos a la base. No tiene caso permanecer aquí.-_ la voz firme de Oushiza resonó haciendo a los cazadores recordar que no era el fin del camino aun.

Mirando desaparecer en cortinas de sombras a los cazadores, Akai decidió que tendría que hacer lo mismo. Pero su cuerpo estaba clavado donde estaba. Su mas fuerte líder, derrotado. Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor.

* * *

El enorme dragon negro devoraba a los invocadores como si fueran simples bocadillos.

Los Laceradores habían intentado atravesar las escamas negras con diferentes técnicas de chakra y energía oscura. No funciono.

Soichiro miraba con temor a la bestia que se tragaba a sus invocadores. Los Densenbyo no le hacían ni un rasguño. Si no fuera porque podía ver aparecer clones de Gekido junto con lanzas del mismo color que las escamas del dragon.

Los clones atravesaban con las lanzas a las criaturas humanoides grotescas. Cenizas se esparcían por la roca negra. La lava ya se había enfriado.

Había pensado que el dragon solo era resistente a los físico hasta que grandes cantidades de hielo se esparció por el suelo del bosque. Invocadores y un Lacerador fueron eliminados. Se congelaron tanto que se quebraron ante la presión.

Los Laceradores se dieron cuenta del peligro cuando vieron a uno de ellos congelarse hasta su cerebro para luego quebrarse.

Viendo la batalla perdida Soichiro dio la señal de retirada.

Huyeron como si Kui les dijo que se veían deliciosos.

El dragon se mantuvo flotando por unos momentos hasta que desapareció dejando atrás a Kurai tendido en el suelo jadeando ante el esfuerzo y tensión de la técnica.

Algo atravesó su cabeza como si algo grande paso y el universo se lo susurro en advertencia.

Sentándose como pudo miro los alrededores. Todo estaba destruido incluso los sellos de recarga. Su ropaje negro se sentía demasiado pesado mientras se levantaba.

Tenia que regresar a la base para saber que es lo que ocurrió.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo activo la técnica de sombras. Desde un punto muerto la técnica requería mas esfuerzo pero tenia prisa así que dejo que las mismas sombras lo levantaran e impulsaran a Kabe Shiru.

* * *

 **fin del cap gracias por leer.**

 **Hagan preguntas si no entienden. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews. CHAU.**


End file.
